What Happens In Mexico
by lunastars
Summary: Letty and Leon are alone in Mexico after Dom's promise to catch up with them is broken. Throughout their time together they try to help each other with the pain they feel and soon become closer than they ever expected. Letty/Dom Letty/Leon
1. Broken

**Hello everyone! I have this idea for a trilogy in my head. Now this is the first part and it's set after the first movie and leads pretty much all the way up till Letty finds Dom in the fourth film. Now the second instalment will more than likely be set from where Letty is left on her own again and go up till after she dies and lead into some of Fast Five. The third instalment will be set possibly during Fast Five and then after Fast Five.**

Leon's POV

Letty and I drove in silence. I kept chancing a look at her but she wouldn't meet my eye. She either stared straight ahead or out of the window. It worried me beyond belief. She was never like this. Even when Dom had gone to prison she wasn't like this, I guess it's just the feeling that he might never come back. We had passed over the boarder of Mexico not too long ago and I kept my eye out for somewhere to stay.

We had managed to scrape some money together before we left. Along with that we bought hardly anything else, our bags were almost completely empty. It had been such a rush, Dom telling us to go while he went to look for Jesse… Jess…

I noticed the small motel on the side of the road as we drove along. I pulled up quickly, causing Letty to pay attention. She frowned at it but then went back to staring at nothing. I sighed as I went to pay for a room for a few of nights. When I came back Letty had vacated the car and locked it. She handed me my bag and I led the way to our room.

It was small. There were two beds, each had a bedside table with a drawer and a lamp. There was also a small table with two chairs and a TV. A small wardrobe was present next to the door which I assumed was the bathroom. When I went in to look I noticed how tiny it was.

"It's cosy," I mumbled when I came out of the bathroom.

"Sure," she shrugged.

I watched as she sat down on the end of the bed and took her boots off. We were still wearing the same clothes we had on when we did the heist. I had wanted to change but Dom protested, saying we had no time. I looked down at the ground sadly.

"Come on, Let," I whispered. "I know things seem bad now."

"They're more than bad!" she snapped. "First Vince is rushed to hospital and we don't even know how he's doing, then we find out Brian's a cop, then Dom leaves and to top it all off we get a phone call not long before we hit the boarder saying that Jess was shot and killed by Tran!"

I winced at all the information that was being thrown at me. "I know," I said sadly.

"Then don't act like it's all going to get better," she grumbled as she climbed into bed.

I watched her. I had no idea what to do. We had always gotten on so well because we never had to try around each other. We would just be there. It was great. But now she was broken and I couldn't fix her, only Dom could but it honestly looked like he was never going to show. I sighed in defeat and climbed into the bed next to the one Letty had claimed.

* * *

I woke up and looked over to see that she wasn't lying in her bed. I frowned. Where the hell was she? I got up and headed over to the bathroom. I heard the water running but I couldn't hear her moving about. I hesitantly pushed the door open and stepped in.

She was sat in the bath, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. The water sprayed over her and I noticed that she had been crying. I sighed quietly before going over to her. I hooked my arms around her and almost fell back in pain, the water was freezing. I winced as I lifted her up and out of the bath. I managed to settle her down onto the closed toilet seat. I rushed to get her towel then wrapped it around her tightly.

"How long were you in there?" I asked urgently.

She shivered. "I don't remember."

"Let," I said sadly. "Why?"

"I wanted a shower."

I hung my head. "Yeah, OK."

When I looked up she was watching me. She looked sad but this was different. It didn't seem to be because of all the past reasons, this time it was new. It was like she was sad for _me._

"I'm sorry," she cried.

I kissed her cheek." Come on, girl. I get it."

She put her forehead against my own. "I'm cold."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I've got an idea."

I helped her up and guided her into the other room. I settled her down on her bed then went into her bag. I looked for the first pair of underwear I could find then passed them to her. I closed my eyes as she wriggled on the pair of knickers but when I opened them she was holding her bra to her. I noticed that her fingers were shaking. I smiled sympathetically at her before I went over to her and did the clasp up at the back.

"Now choose a bed and get into it," I told her as I stripped down to my boxers.

She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Why?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to warm you up. Now pick."

She sighed and then climbed into her own. Just as she was getting comfortable I climbed in beside her. She had her back to me so I put my chest close to it without actually touching her. I draped an arm over her. She was tense at first, I wasn't sure if it was just because of how cold she was or because it was me that was behind her. I waited and eventually she relaxed. I lifted my arm so that she could wriggle back against me. I held her tightly against me and rubbed her arm with my hand.

"Better?" I asked.

"I'm still cold but yeah, it's working I think."

"If you feel uncomfortable at all just let me know, alright? I'll move," I whispered.

She wriggled even closer to me. "I like it."

"Good," I sighed happily.

* * *

**Let me know what you think so far ^-^**


	2. Progressed and Screwed Up

Leon's POV

I watched her sadly as she sat at the end of her bed. I could only see the back of her from where I was sitting but I knew she was back to staring into space. I even had to help her get dressed this morning because she just sat there in her underwear. I felt terrible doing it, but only because Letty was normally so strong and independent. Now I could see how broken she was, it broke my heart to not be able to fix it.

She had eventually moved, but only to go out to the payphone. We had gotten rid of our phones after we got the call about Jesse. She was gone a good twenty minutes and when I went out to check on her I heard her leave (what I assumed to be) messages to Dom. I walked away sadly. He obviously wasn't picking up and she seemed to look worse each time she called and recieved no answer. When she came back in I tried to act like I didn't hear anything, she only walked past me and sat at the end of her bed.

"Maybe we should go out for a bit," I suggested.

She shook her head. "I like it in here."

"You have to leave at some point."

"Why?"

"You'll get sick if you stay cooped up," I said softly. "Plus, we need to move on at some point."

"No," she said stubbornly.

I got up from my bed and went over to stand in front of her. I hooked my arms around her and pulled. "If I have to force you then I will."

"Get off!" she shouted as she tried to struggle.

"No," I said sternly as I got her into a standing position.

"I hate you!" she yelled as she pushed against me and sat back down.

I knelt down in front of her. "Let."

"Go away! I hate you." She attempted to push me again.

I grabbed her wrists. "No you don't, you're just angry."

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."

"When was the last time you were alone?" I asked. "By that I mean when were you last without a family as big as ours?"

She looked at me properly at that. "I don't remember."

"Exactly, it was a long time ago. Now all of a sudden it's just the two of us. I'm the only one you can be angry at," I sighed. "But remember, Mia is all on her own. Sure Hector and the guys will help out but realistically, she has nobody. Then there's Vince, stuck in that hospital. He'll wake up with nobody around him. At least we have each other."

"Oh, no," Letty gasped.

I nodded sadly. "We can't fight, Let."

She looked me, I could actually feel all the sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry, my head is just all over the place."

"I understand."

She sighed. "I've been such a bitch. I haven't even considered how you must be feeling."

I sat on the bed beside her. "I'm handling things better than you, so there's no need to consider me."

"Talk to me," she whispered.

"I miss Jess," I said sadly. "I keep expecting to hear from him but I know I won't."

She nodded. "Yeah, it doesn't seem real, does it?"

"No, but then none of this does."

I suddenly noticed her smile. "No matter how crazy things got I never thought it would end up with me and you in a sleazy motel room."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Hmm."

"What?" she asked, looking up at me.

"The sleazy motel part put a twist on things."

She suddenly blushed. "Oh."

"I'm joking," I smiled as I nudged her. "But at least you can still blush."

"You're dead," she muttered but a smile played on her lips.

"I can't fix you, Let," I whispered suddenly. "I wish I could but I can't."

"Who says you can't?"

I looked sideways at her. "Yeah, I guess I maybe could."

She nodded. "I know I've been distant and angry but I've laughed and smiled too. So you must be doing something right."

"Yeah," I shrugged. "I'll try even harder to help you."

"Leon," she said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, girl?"

"Can we go out now? I'm starving."

I chuckled. "I wondered when the hungry Letty would come out."

* * *

I pulled her plate towards me and started to eat the fries she had left behind. She was watching me. She wasn't smiling and she still looked sad but at least she wasn't staring at nothing anymore.

"That's the one main thing you and V had in common," she said. "The power to eat extensive amounts of food."

I smiled. "I'm a fully grown man."

"Yeah, I noticed but still."

"I told you getting out of the motel was a need."

She nodded. "Maybe."

"I'm here for the long run, Let," I told her. "You can be honest and open with me."

"You used to be so easy to talk to," she sighed. "Well, you still are but I find myself struggling."

I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "What can I do to make it easier?"

She looked up at me through her eyelashes. It was something I'd ever seen Letty do before. "Don't leave me like them."

"You took an ice cold shower, sat staring into space and told me you hated me repeatedly," I reminded her. "I'm still here aren't I?"

She suddenly looked down. "I didn't mean that. I don't hate you."

"I know," I said softly. "Don't worry too much about it."

She smiled up at me. A genuine smile. "Part of me is glad it was you I ended up being stuck with."

"Stuck with, huh?"

I took my straw out of my cola and flicked it so it sprayed her. She yelped and I kept doing it as she covered her face. When I finally gave up and put the straw back she glared at me.

"Your dead," she mumbled.

"That's twice you've threatened me," I pointed out while nudging her repeatedly with my foot under the table. "You going to go a head with them?"

"Stop it," she laughed while trying to avoid my foot. "You're such a pain."

"You love it," I smiled as I leaned back and stopped annoying her

She just smiled and nudged me back. "I love you, Le."

It shocked me a little. I mean, of course we loved each other, we were family but Letty rarely said it. She only said it to Mia constantly because it made Mia feel better. She rarely said it to Dom, they always just knew. So for her to say it shook me.

"I know I don't say it much." She must have had the same thoughts as me. "But we are family and I want you to know that I do."

I nodded. "I love you too, girl. But no more mushy stuff, OK? This Letty is scary."

She balled up her napkin and threw it at me. "Oh, you're so funny!"

* * *

We had been driving for the last twenty minutes. I'd gone around aimlessly and I was starting to annoy Letty. She had managed to keep happy since the diner, she was no longer staring into space. I wasn't sure how long it would last but I was happy about it nonetheless.

"Seriously," she complained. "Tell me where you're taking us."

I just smiled at her and she rolled her eyes. I chuckled. Not wanting to annoy her anymore I managed to find somewhere to stop. It was an old abanonded play park. Everything was rusting but it still looked fun, at least there would be no one around.

I got out of the car and waited patiently for her to get out too. I locked it before she could climb back in or say no to being here. I just flashed her a smile before heading towards the park. As I got close to it, I heard her finally start to follow me.

When I reached the cimbing frame I looked at it for a moment. It seemed OK, it didn't look 100 percent but it still look stable. I hestitantly climbed it but half way up I climbed it faster. When I reached the top I sat and hung my legs over the side.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she reached the bottom.

"Well, I was climbing," I smiled. "Now I'm sitting."

"But why?"

I shrugged. "I just felt like it. Join me?"

She looked unsure but she eventually climbed. I helped her up the last of it, much to her annoyance. When she sat beside me she put her legs through one of the gaps. She leaned against me slightly and looked a head. There wasn't much to look at, old run-down houses mostly.

"I haven't been to a park for years," she sighed.

"You're not the only one," I laughed. "We should have done it more as a team."

"Mia would've compained, she was always a beach person more than a park person," she chuckled.

"We did spend a lot of time at the beach."

"Yeah only because Mia always suggested it and of course Dom said yes."

"I miss when things were simple," I mumbled. "Before the heists. When we were just a family who raced, partied and had fun together."

"Yeah before we had to worry," she smiled. "Shame we grew up and needed to do more."

"But we had amazing times," I reminded her.

"What, as a team?" she asked. "Or just you and I?"

"Do you remember a time with just the two of us?"

She nodded. "I do."

I felt my face scrunch up in confusion. "Tell me some."

"You tried to hit on me when you first joined the team and started working at the garage."

"Yeah, no wonder I forgot that one," I sighed. "I thought you were going to kill me."

"We got on well pretty good after that though," she chuckled. "I remember that time we both got up in the early hours of the morning to get water but ended up drinking and watching movies till everyone else got up."

"Yeah," I laughed. "Then we got strange looks for going back to bed."

"I wished we'd done more stuff just the two of us," she sighed.

"Why don't we now?"

She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "What?"

"Look, I know a lot of shitty stuff has happened but while we're in Mexico why don't we make the most of it?" I suggested. "We could try to have fun, make memories for the two of us."

She seemed to fight with herself to decided what to say. "Maybe, Le. Let's see how things go."

* * *

"Thanks for convincing me to go out," she whispered.

We were back at the motel. We were curled up on the bed watching a crappy movie on the small TV set. She had started on her bed but then halfway through the movie she crawled onto mine and hugged me.

"It was your stomach that made us go."

"Well I'm going to say it was you," she whispered. "It made me feel better."

"You seem less distant with me."

She nodded. "I feel myself slipping but then I realise you're here and I try to stop myself."

"I'll wait for you if you do slip," I told her softly.

She hugged me tighter and rested her head on my chest. "Maybe all this will bring us closer."

I gulped. I knew she meant no closer than possibly best friends. But I felt my heart leap at the idea of us being more than that. I'd never even considered Letty that way but the last few days since the heist I've seen her differently.

"Maybe," I whispered.

Letty's POV

I snuggled closer to his chest and wrapped my arms tighter around him. I hadn't felt safe like this with anyone but Mia and Dom. Mia was my first real best friend and Dom was my first love. I mean, Vince was all macho but I didn't feel truly safe, and Jesse was just a kid. My parents weren't much and even though Mr T looked out for me, that was a long time ago. Now there was Leon.

He seemed a little awkward and tense with me being this close to him but he eventually relaxed. I couldn't blame him. This was unlike me. I didn't do well being close to people and showing them I cared.

"This movie is crap," he chuckled. "The blood is so fake."

"Yeah, a definite bad choice," I smiled.

"Trust us, after everything we've gone through we still pick a horror movie."

"You chose it," I reminded him

"Well you wouldn't pick what to watch so I had no choice."

"Well it's your fault we're watching a crappy movie then."

He didn't respond but instead started to tickle me. I screamed and started laughing. I squirmed away from him and made it to the other end of the bed. He caught me and pulled me back. I'd just caught my breath when he started to tickle me again.

"Is this more fun?"

"You attacked me," I accused.

"You look like you had a horrible time."

I smiled and he pulled me closer. I fell onto my back and I only stopped smiling when he hovered over me. I watched him closely as he tried to keep his weight off of me. He looked pained, like he was fighting with himself about something. He leaned down and kissed the corner of my mouth. When he pulled away he smiled. I tried to smile but I felt myself slipping back.

"I'm sorry," I gasped.

I pushed out from beneath him and ran for the bathroom. I locked the door and collapsed onto the floor. I huddled by the door and tried to clear my head.

Leon's POV

Stupid fucking idiot. Stupid stupid stupid. How could I be so stupid? I was suppose to keep things light and happy but then I go and hover over her before kissing her. Well sure, it wasn't a kiss but it was way over the line. She was tearing herself apart, probably mostly over Dom now so I definitely over stepped the mark.

"Let," I called as I went over and knocked on the bathroom door. "Please open up."

I kept knocking but she didn't answer. I put my head against the door and sighed. What have I done? She was opening up and seemed a little better but I ruined it.

"Come on, girl," I said sadly. "Let me in."

It was completely silent on the other side. I wanted to shout or hit something but I didn't want to upset her even more. Instead I collapsed down in front of the door. I pulled myself up to lean against it and I closed me eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'll never do it again."


	3. Wrong Attractions

Leon's POV

I refused to move from the door all night. She wouldn't answer my calls and I felt my heart break every time I heard her cry. I lay down on my back outside the door, hands rested on my stomach. Every so often I would reach out and knock on the door before calling her name. She would never answer but I still kept trying.

It was almost two hours later when I finally got up. I sighed. I never wanted to force my way in because I didn't want to scare her away but I felt that I had no choice. I took a deep breath before reaching for the door handle and slowly opening the door.

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath when I saw her curled up near the bath. I noticed that her eyes kept closing but would soon snap back open almost straight away. I quietly walked over to her and sat down beside her. She looked up at me for a few moments before moving herself into a sitting position. I smiled sadly at her but she kept looking away.

"Come on, Let," I begged. "I'm sorry."

She just nodded. "OK."

"Talk to me, this isn't like you," I pleaded. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad if you were screaming and kicking and putting up a fight, but you're not."

"You want me to fight?" she asked so quietly that I almost didn't hear her. "Well here you go!"

She stood up so suddenly that I fell backwards. She glared down at me causing me to flinch. I edged away from her before standing up. Now she was glaring up at me, it was ridiculous how intimidating she actually was. She shoved me hard and I stumbled backwards. She kept pushing me till I was at the door. She pulled it open and pushed me so hard that I fell backwards onto the floor.

"Happy now?" she demanded before slamming the door shut.

I looked at the closed door in shock. That was definitely more like Letty but it scared the shit out of me. I was afraid I'd only pushed her away more instead of making her feel better. I just wanted her to remember who she was so that she wouldn't slip away from me entirely.

I crawled towards the bathroom door and scratched at it lightly. I couldn't bring myself to knock on it properly in case she got too angry. I turned around and sat so my back was against the door. I let my eyes close, feeling confident in knowing that if she was to try and sneak out I would know about it.

Letty's POV_  
_  
I paced the room and only stopped when I heard the light scratching on the door. It sounded so timid, so afraid. It was unlike Leon. Granted, he kept pretty much to himself and didn't really get involved in anything but he was never that sort of quiet. It was worrying, but I shook that thought from my head and continued to pace.

I knew I couldn't be completely angry with him. He was right in saying that how I had been acting was so unlike myself. The outburst was more like the old me but maybe I had overreacted. Even with those thoughts plaguing my mind I couldn't bring myself to go out and apologise to him.

Instead I ran the water in the sink and waited for it to get as cold as possible. I scraped my hair back and splashed my face with water. It bit through me and I had to try my hardest not to curse. I let the water drip down me, waiting for it to dry on its own. I only wiped away the last few droplets before I let my hair down and started to pace again.

OK, so I had overreacted a lot tonight but I wasn't exactly thinking straight. The heist went wrong and I couldn't help but wonder whether V was even alive or not. Then of course there was the little trouble of Brian being a cop, a cop of all things. Of course that led me on to think about Mia. Poor, innocent little Mia. The girl who tended to sit upstairs and study rather than waste her night drinking with some losers at the parties. The good girl of the family that kept us all in check, but now she was alone without her family. The girl who had to sit with Jess while he died in her arms. The sound of her voice, telling me that he was gone, still made me want to scream.

Then unfortunately there's Dominic Toretto. The one we all looked up to, the one who made promises and used to stick them. He had told Leon and I to leave while promising us that he would come as soon as possible. At this rate it seemed like he wouldn't. He knew that we would have to get rid of our mobiles before we crossed the border so we would need to contact each other before then. When Mia had called she said that Dom came back to the house in Brian's car, he then packed some stuff and said he was leaving. Apparently he said he was going at this alone and even Mia wasn't allowed to try and contact him. Well screw you, Dom.

It was then that I realised that I was only angry at Dom, it wasn't fair that I took it out on Leon. He was only ever trying to help, that's all Leon ever did. I sighed and sat down on the floor. Why couldn't I bring myself to just go out there?

When what seemed like an hour passed I tip toed over to the door. I closed my eyes as I hesitantly opened the door. Something hard fell against my legs and I looked down to see Leon. He rubbed the back of his head as he pushed himself up into a sitting position then a standing position. Had he been sat outside the door this entire time?

Leon's POV

I stared at her, trying to keep my expression as blank as possible. I wasn't sure what to do or say. I wanted to apologise for everything, to tell her I was stupid for getting that closer and stupider for even trying to push her into getting better. We all handled these things differently.

I stepped away as she came out of the bathroom. She came to stand in front of me. I kept moving away, not entirely sure what to do. I only stopped when I felt my back hit the nearest wall. She stopped so that we were barely an inch apart. She laid her hand on my chest then moved it away. I felt my breathing turn rapid as she looked up at me.

"It's Dom I'm angry at," she whispered.

I nodded. "I get that."

"He's not coming, he told Mia that he would do this alone," she said quietly.

"We could still stick around," I told her. "He knew the route we were taking and I said I was looking for a motel as close to the border as possible. You know Dom, he would check out every motel."

"If he cared," she shrugged.

"Let, he loves you," I whispered.

"Were you going to kiss me properly before?" she asked, ignoring my comment. "Or was it going to be just that, a light, innocent kiss?"

"You didn't think it was so innocent," I mumbled.

"Tell me," she begged.

"I wanted to kiss you properly," I reluctantly told her. "But I was going to leave it as just that, a small kiss on the corner of your mouth."

"I'm sorry that I acted the way I did," she whispered.

"I shouldn't have done it," I mumbled.

"I don't want to be angry or harsh to you..."

"I don't want you to either," I smiled.

She rolled her eyes and slowly wrapped her arms around my waist. I felt my body tense but only because I was afraid of how things would play out. I didn't want her to run away from me again and close up. Eventually I allowed myself to relax and I wrapped my arms around her. I squeezed lightly and I felt her let out a breath.

She leaned away from me and smiled. I watched as she looked up at me. I tried to figure out what she was thinking but her expression gave nothing away. She reached up on her tip toes and kissed the corner of my mouth. I involuntarily closed my eyes and tried not to moan against the touch. She pulled away and this time I had to try not to groan. What the fuck was the matter with me? She barely touched me and I wanted to moan. It would normally take a lot more than that.

"That wasn't so bad," she whispered.

I looked at her, she didn't seem worried, she even had a small smile on her face. I nodded. I couldn't speak but I couldn't help but grin. She really didn't want to be angry with me. I felt like screaming when my heart started to race, my mind sending me ideas about how we could work well together. I constantly told myself that she wasn't mine and never would be.

"Leon?"

I looked down, realising that we were still holding each other. She was looking up at me as if she had been expecting me to say something. "Sorry," I lied. "I was just seeing how close I could keep you before things got awkward."

She chuckled lightly. "Well I'm just feeling more comfortable."

"That's good," I said numbly.

She reached up and kissed my cheek before untangling herself from me and walking away. I tried not to watch her but my eyes lingered on ass for longer than need be. She had always been attractive, sure, but I swear to God she was never this appealing before. I wanted more than anything to grab her, slam her against the wall and take her there and then. I only just managed to restrain myself but I couldn't restrain my problem growing down south. What the fuck was wrong with me?

* * *

I groaned as I stepped into the motel to see her coming out of the bathroom with a small towel wrapped around her waist. I awkwardly stood in the doorway and eventually she noticed me.

"Sorry, I didn't think you would be back for a while..."

"I should have knocked," I mumbled. "I'll just wait outside for a moment."

I didn't bother to wait for a reply as I stepped back out and closed the door. I collapsed onto the bench that sat just outside our door. I ran my hands over my face and tried to think about something, anything that didn't involve Letty.

I jumped when I heard the door open. I looked over at her and managed to provide her with a small smile, causing her to smile too. Her hair was still wet but she kept it down. I noticed she was wearing a white tank with a dark blue denim shorts. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander down her legs. I gulped before looking up at her.

"Where's the stuff?" she asked.

"In the car."

"What did you get?" I wanted to cry with fustration when she licked her lips.

"Just breakfast stuff and essentials," I explained. "I figured we could go out for dinner."

"And lunch," she added.

I rolled my eyes. "And you complain that I eat too much."

"I bet half the food you bought was for yourself."

She made her way over to the car and I followed. I honestly hated the damn thing now, it had always been my pride and joy but I knew I would possibly have to get rid of it. I would have to buy a cheap car that wouldn't draw attention to us. Maybe that would be the next thing I would do before we got a new place to stay.

I dug my keys out and unlocked the car. She opened up the boot and I diverted my eyes as her top rode up a bit. I only looked back when I heard the bags rustling. She took as many as she could in both hands then stepped aside. I reached in and grabbed the remaining bags in one hand before reaching up to close the boot. I locked it up and we headed back inside.

We tipped the bags upside down on my bed. We shuffled through and put any edible or drinkable things on the crappy table. We then took out the new clothes I had bought us seen as we didn't get a chance to bring many with us. Letty took hers and put them in her bag while I did the same with mine. We did the exact same with the toiletries I bought too.

"We need to buy a new car," I told her. "And I managed to change most of our money, I didn't want to draw attention by changing all of it in one go."

She nodded. "What one were you thinking of?"

"Something second-hand and as cheap as possible."

She nodded and we lapsed back into silence. She flipped on the kettle which only just managed to heat up without blowing up in our faces. She made some coffee then once she handed mine she started on making sandwiches. I grinned happily when I realised she was putting ham, lettuce, cheese and mayo on. It looked massive and it was only then that I realised how hungry I actually was. I licked my lips, putting my coffee on the table and took it greedily from her.

I heard her chuckle as she settled into making her own sandwich. I frowned as she only put a thin layer of cheese and mayo on hers. It looked measly next to mine. I wanted her to eat properly not some crappy sandwich and a coffee for breakfast.

"Is that all you're going to eat?"

"Why?" she asked before taking a bite. "You worried about me?"

"Yes," I said without hesitation.

She seemed a little shocked at that. "I'm just not that hungry but I plan to have lunch and dinner."

I nodded while making a mental note to make sure that she wouldn't get ridiculously small portions. "Sure, girl, that sounds good."

"Let's not go back to LA for a while," she said quietly. I clenched my teeth when my heart leapt at the prospect that we might be out here alone for a lot longer than first thought. "We can always check up on Mia through the phone when we get the chance."

"Yeah, sounds good."

"You seem lost for words," she frowned.

I licked my lips nervously. "No, sorry."

"Leon, don't be like that," she whispered.

I put my sandwich beside me and went over to stand in front of her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. I kissed the top of her head and had to stop myself from smelling her hair. I felt her hug me back but then she pulled away. She looked up at me, her look was questioning.

"I don't know what to say," I mumbled.

"Maybe we should talk about Jesse," she whispered softly.

I involuntarily reeled back. We hadn't spoken about Jesse properly since we heard and I hadn't expected it to come up. "Erm… Erm… I-I-I-"

She put our food and coffees on the table before guiding me over to the bed. She made me sit on the end of it while she put a chair at the end. I gulped as she looked at me and reached out to take my hand in hers. I looked down at them for a moment.

"I feel bad that you haven't been able to talk about," she whispered. "So please, talk to me."

I looked at for her. She looked sad again but I could tell it was for me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I hated it when she was like that. I took a deep breath before whispering, "I miss him."

* * *

A/N _Hi… I know not many people read this but I do appreciate the reviews and follows/favourites I have gotten so far. I would love to know what you guys think so please if you could review that would be wonderful!_


	4. Smiles Cover Up So Much

Letty's POV

I looked over at the closed bathroom door where Leon had disappeared behind earlier to take a shower. We had talked about Jesse and how Leon was feeling for a few hours before he closed up. He apologised for spending so much time talking before he excused himself to wash up. He had been in there for almost an hour and it was starting to worry me. Some of what he said kept flashing through my mind.

_Jesse always had a habit of getting himself into trouble, I could always help him but not this time. He must have been so afraid, I should've been there._

_He ended up in the hospital real bad one time, was unconscious for almost a week and I knew if he died then a part of me would too._

I had never known that he and Jesse were so close. I knew that they knew each other before they came to us. Leon was the reason that Jesse came along but I hadn't realised that they were just as close before. It was clear that they really cared about each other.

_I'm glad you were there Let, when I found out that he was… I felt like I was going to collapse in on myself. At first I considered driving the car off the side of the road or running straight into the back of something solid. I wanted to die but then I __remembered you were there and it stopped me._

_I wanted to die._

_I wanted to die._

_I wanted to die._

Those four words were the ones that got to me the most. I felt myself reel back when he revealed all that. I had been so wrapped up in my own problems that I hadn't realised how he reacted to Jesse's death or that he was considering crashing the car.

I tried to speak to him but that was when he excused himself to go for a shower. Now I just sat on my bed, refusing to move until he came out of the bathroom. I fiddled with my hair, the sheets, my top, anything that would keep my hands busy.

When he finally did come out I let out a low sigh of relief. I gave him a small smile which he managed to return before his face changed. He looked down awkwardly and grasped the towel like he was afraid it would fall off.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he whispered softly.

"Don't be, I'm just sorry that I didn't listen sooner."

"You had your own things to worry about."

"That's no excuse Leon," I sighed. "You had your own things to worry about too yet you still managed to try and help me."

"Well, we'll just have to help each other then," he shrugged. "You did nothing wrong, Let."

"Then neither did you," I said softly.

He smiled and gave a slight nod before making his way over to his bed. He put his bag on it and rummaged through. I made sure I kept my back to him so that he could get changed in peace.

Leon's POV

I watched her as I got changed. I felt so bad about what I had told her, I had never meant to tell her all that but once I got started I just couldn't stop. Even when I noticed the horrified expression on her face I just couldn't. It took all I had to finally shut up and go for a shower.

"Let," I called once I was dressed.

She turned around and smiled at me. "Maybe we should move on soon and get that car."

I nodded. "Sure, sounds like a plan."

"You go and check out," she decided. "I'll make sure all our things are in the bags then put them in the car."

I threw her the keys with a slight nod before grabbing my wallet and leaving the room. I counted my steps as I walked to keep my mind on a safe subject. When I got into the reception area the man behind the desk was slouched reading a paper. I cringed when I saw that he was reading about the heists. It shocked me that he would even have a paper with that in on this side of the border. From what I could see it seemed like there was nothing about any of us in it. Maybe Brian did something right and never ratted us out.

I informed him that I wanted to check out and he reluctantly set his paper aside. As I was paying up what was left on the bill and signing some papers I heard the door open. I smiled as Letty came to stand beside me. I growled as the guy behind the counter decided to check her out.

He muttered something as he took the keys, money and paper work out back to file and put away. I swiped his paper off the desk as we left. I handed it to Letty as we got into the car. She froze on the page about the heist but she leaned closer to read it.

"What does it say?" I asked as we drove away.

"They explained that they believe another truck was targeted but the trucker hasn't come forward yet and they believe it went wrong," she whispered.

"Yeah, probably because he was packing stolen good," I chuckled. "What else does it say?"

"That they have an idea of who could be behind it but they need more leads or some shit like that," she rolled her eyes. "They know it was us but they just can't get anything on us."

"Yeah, that means Brian never told them anything," I sighed with relief.

"Do you think Vince or Mia will?"

"Mia won't rat us out, she's tough," I assured her. "And he's probably high as a kite from painkillers but Vince won't say anything either."

"I wouldn't blame them if they did," she whispered as she folded the paper up.

I looked over at her. "Just because we're not all together doesn't mean that we don't have each other's backs."

She nodded but I knew she didn't believe it. "At least we have each other."

"Yeah, you're stuck with me," I joked.

"I could live with that," she smiled.

I couldn't help but smile at that. We drove for almost an hour when we finally found a place that seemed cheap and suitable enough to get a car. Typical us we picked out a Honda Civic. Granted it was less flash than the ones we used for the heists, an older model, but still. It was a chipped grey colour and it probably wouldn't last very long but it would do.

We paid in crash then Letty drove it away while I drove my car. We stopped another hour later and found a car dealer. It was one of the addresses that Mia managed to give us when she called us. Apparently Dom had stopped long enough to leave us some contact details to help us out.

He took it with a little money to help him on his way. He promised to get rid of it and make sure that there was no trail back to us. I thanked him before heading back out to meet Letty. We were probably being too careful, maybe the police were only after Dom but we couldn't risk anything. All of us, excluding Mia, were in a lot of trouble for now.

"You look more relaxed," I commented as I watched her drive.

"Even after totalling that car I still love driving," she chuckled.

"I don't think any of us will ever stop," I smiled.

"Things will go back to normal, right?"

I shrugged. "Maybe for some of us, but I doubt it."

"You mean Dom, don't you?"

"He's messed up a lot, we all know that," I sighed. "The heat may go away for the rest of us but do you really think it will for him?"

She shrugged. "I guess not."

I didn't want to say anything more. I didn't want to push her back into her shell so instead I turned on the radio. I was surprised when it actually worked. I stopped flicking through the channels when I noticed she started to drum her fingers on the steering wheel.

I watched in amusement and she bobbed her head and continued to drum. When she noticed I was watching I expected her to stop but she just continued. She would smile over at me every so often and it was hard not to smile back.

"Hey," I said suddenly, noticing a nice looking hotel coming up.

"Hmm?"

"Fancy staying somewhere nice tonight?"

She looked over at where I was pointing. "Don't they take loads of details? It doesn't seem safe…"

"Who says we have to be ourselves?" I asked as I reached into the back to fiddle with my bag.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she slowed the car a little.

I found what I was looking for and sat back. I held them up. "Who do you want to be today?"

"Fake IDs?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I had Jesse make us a couple each when we started doing the heists."

"You're a God send, Leon," she chuckled as she pulled into the car park.

I gulped a little at that. "So… Who do you want to be? Amber Heap or Ana Santos?"

"Amber Heap? Seriously?" she chuckled. "I'll take Ana thanks."

I handed it over to her before studying my own. "Do I look like a John Riley or a Sean Harper?"

"John Riley, definitely," she nodded. "Plus, I can call you Johnny then."

I smiled as I reached back over to put the spare IDs in the bag. I took out my wallet and slipped it in front of my original ID. We exited the car and I got the bags out of the back. Letty put her ID into her wallet before we walked into the hotel. My jaw was on the floor as soon as we entered when I caught the sight of the place.


	5. It's Hard To Move On

Leon's POV

"Is that a crystal chandelier?" Letty hissed as we walked towards the desk.

"Yeah, looks like it, and the desks look like they're made of marble."

"We shouldn't Leon, we could blow all our money here," she muttered.

"It's only for one night," I assured her. "We deserve this."

She didn't argue and I took the opportunity to look around a little. As you walk through the front doors you're greeted with a wide open area. Hanging in the middle was the crystal chandelier that Letty noticed. Below that was a statue, although I'm not entirely sure what it was meant to be. To the left was a help desk for any enquires, while next to that was a set of double glass doors. To the right was another set of double glass doors. Next to those glass doors was another desk, this one was for check ins and check outs. Straight a head from the main entrance was a grand staircase that I assumed led up to the rooms. Either side of the stairs were two single oak doors. The floors were gleaming, the walls were a red velvet colour with framed paintings across them and the ceiling was white with a simple embedded pattern.

I noticed that not only were the desks made of marble but they also looked like they had a gold trim on them too. The help desk had a shiny bell with a small door behind it which I assumed led to an office. The check in desk had smart looking computers and two women were working behind it. As we walked towards the desk to check in I glanced in one of the glass doors. It was a restaurant and it looked far from cheap. I gulped as I stepped closer to the desk.

One of the woman smiled up at us. "Welcome! How may I help you today?"

"We wanted a room for the night."

"We have a two night special," she commented.

I shrugged at Letty when she looked at me. "Sure that sounds good," she decided.

The woman nodded as she got up what she needed on the computer. "Please, don't think I'm intruding, but are you OK?"

I caught her looking at Letty's face and I knew she was talking about the cuts she had received from the crash. They were fading but still noticable. I felt my stomach sink but Letty seemed to handle it. "Yes. Just had an incredibly unlucky day, thanks to this amazing man though I'm perfectly fine." I froze as she cuddled into my side, but the woman seemed to believe it. "So, how much is it?"

"Well we only have one style of room available so it's abo-"

"Can you just show me?" I asked. "I brought her here as a treat so I would really love to pay for it all myself."

Letty narrowed her eyes at me but the woman turned the screen so only I could see. I nodded when I saw it and dropped the bags. It was a ridiculous price for a couple of nights but we both needed the break. I would worry about making up the money later, we would still have plenty for a long time yet. I fished through my bag for the big stack of money I knew was sitting at the bottom. I counted out the money and rolled it up before slipping it to her. I was thankful when she counted it under the counter away from Letty.

Once she counted it she asked us to show some ID as a precaution and then to fill out some forms. We lied about everything except for our gender. She studied them for a moment before she grabbed the key card and handed it over. I smiled at her before picking up the bags.

We got lost trying to find the room but when we finally did we were too busy laughing to open up the door. When we finally did I dropped the bags as she closed the door. I sat on the bed, trying to stop the ridiculous laughter that came over us. She came over and stood in front of me, smiling widely down at me. She set her hands on my shoulder as I rested mines on her hips.

"Leon," she breathed.

"Yes?"

"I…" But she froze then mumbled. "Sorry."

"It's OK," I assured her. "I don't want you to ever say or do anything that will make you hide from me."

"Why do you care so much Leon?"

"You're my girl," I shrugged, but then realised how that must have sounded. "You know what I mean."

She nodded. "Yeah, I understand."

"I will still be here if you close up again," I whispered softly. "But you don't need to. I won't hurt you, I only want to help."

She squeezed my shoulders softly. "And I'll help you too."

I pulled her back so we were both lying on the bed. She shuffled so she was at my side. She cuddled into me and I instinctively wrapped an arm around her. She tensed at first but then relaxed. I found myself hoping for a day where she wouldn't tense at all but would welcome my touch with ease.

"What you thinking about?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Just about how much I want to open up that fridge and eat all its content."

"We really would waste all our money then," she chuckled. "I'm going to look around the room."

I sat up and rested against the headboard so I could watch her. Across from the bed was a fancy looking table with a large flat screen TV on top. She turned it on and flicked through till she got bored and turned it off again. Below it was the fridge and a safe to put valuables in. To the left of where I sat was a large wardrobe and a chest of drawers. There was also a table with four chairs around it. On the right side of where I sat was a floor length mirror and a vanity table.

I watched as she went through the door. She stopped dead and for a moment I thought something was wrong.

"Shit, you must have paid a lot for this room," she whistled.

"Why? What's it like?"

"Move your lazy ass and take a look."

I muttered to myself as I climbed off the bed. I went to say something as I came up beside her but I found myself speechless. Straight in front of us was a huge mirror with cabinets and two sinks in front of it. To the left of us was the toilet, a bin and what shocked me the most... A waterfall shower, the kind where the water falls from the roof. But that wasn't the most surprising thing, to the right of us was a bath that could only be described as a swimming pool.

"Remind me why we need a huge shower and a huge bath?"

She shrugged. "Rich people."

I chuckled. "Well we are officially rich people for a couple of nights."

"I feel like we should be drinking champaign and eating strawberries," she mused.

"The strawberries I'm fine with, but I'm not really a lover of champaign."

"You're not?" She seemed genuinely shocked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I hate the stuff."

"Boys and their beers, huh?"

I winked at her before heading back over to the bed and sitting down. "Like it could be any other way."

She walked over to me but froze again. I looked around where I was sitting. I couldn't understand what could be wrong. For a moment I thought it was me but then I realised. We only had a double bed, meaning we would have to share.

"I'll go see if I can change the room."

"No," she shook her head, but I could see it was a struggle. "This is fine, honestly. We, I mean I, made it seem like we were a couple. Plus, she said she only had one style of room left, they've probably all got double beds."

"No, we," I corrected. "I said I was treating you. But seriously, I'll go and at least try to change it."

"Don't," she said hurriedly. "If we really need to I'll just sleep on the floor."

"Let," I said softly.

"No, honestly. I like being close to you anyway." She tensed a little as she said it and I frowned. "Seriously. Please don't change it."

I nodded. "OK, but if you don't feel right about it then I'll sleep on the floor, no arguments."

"You're amazing, Le," she smiled as she sat beside me.

* * *

Letty's POV

I tried not to laugh as Leon covered his eyes again, but I couldn't stop the smile that played on my lips. We found a movie on the TV and decided to put it on, only Leon hadn't predicted how scary it would be. He held the cushion near by and kept raising it to cover his face. Earlier I ha held the covers down so that he couldn't use them to hide behind.

"Fuck sake," he groaned before pulling his top up to cover his face. He let his hands drop and his top stayed where it was. I cursed myself as my eyes lingered a little too long on his bare chest.

"You OK under there?"

"I _hate _clowns," he complained.

"I never would have guessed," I smiled. "Stop being a big baby."

He lowered his top and looked at me. "I'm not being a big baby."

"I don't think even Mia screamed that much at a horror movie."

"I didn't scream that much," he mumbled.

"Sure you didn't, I had more fun listening to you scream than watching the actual movie."

"Like you're not afraid of anything."

"Getting all defensive?" I teased

"Yeah, I'm willing to get physical if I have to."

"I won't let it get that far," I smiled as I patted his head. "Wouldn't want to hurt the little baby."

I hopped up off the bed and ran towards the bathroom. I heard him following and I couldn't help but laugh. We circled each other in the bathroom and I couldn't help but feel like a kid. I was slowly starting to feel like my old self again and it was amazing.

He lurched forward a few times but I managed to dodge him. I contemplated running into the shower and shutting the door but he was stronger than me, he'd probably open it with ease. We continued to circle but as my back was to the counters he lurched forward.

I laughed as he laid his hands on the counter either side of me. I tensed involuntarily when I realised how close he was but i was happy to find that I couldn't stop laughing. I smiled shyly at him when I realised he was just watching me. I felt a little unsure, like I was on show. He finally smiled back then rested his head on my shoulder.

"Leon," I breathed.

"Hmm?" But he didn't move, I tried to concentrate and eventually he moved away to look me. "Sorry."

I grabbed his top so he couldn't pull further away. "Dont' be."

"Seriously?"

"You were looking at me funny then you rested your head on my shoulder... I was worried."

"Oh." He seemed shocked by what I said then he smiled. "It's crazy how pretty you are, especially when you laugh."

I blushed, something that didn't happen often. "Oh."

"Sorry," he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You need to stop saying that," I smiled.

"This is different," he commented as he nestled closer and I let my hands drop from his top.

I didn't have to ask what was different, I knew exactly what he meant. I'd always have something to distract me, like the TV, whenever we were close for long periods of time. But this time there was no distraction, yet I hadn't pushed him away. Normally when we were close for too long I'd start to freak out but I felt... _Comfortable_.

I leaned against the counter. "Is that a problem?"

He grinned. "Definitely not."

He moved closer and I gulped. He went to move away again but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back. He looked down at our hands for a moment. I bit my lip, waiting to see what he would do. He finally looked up at me. I couldn't read his expression and it started to worry me.

My eyes grew wide as he leaned down to kiss the corner of my lips. My eyes closed for a moment before reopening. I turned my head to the side to catch his lips before he pulled away. Without thinking I kissed him properly. His eyes grew wide and as they finally closed, I slowly closed mine.

He brought his hands down and lifted me up onto the counter. I moved my legs apart so that he could step between. I smiled against his lips as his hands ran up my legs. There was an annoying voice in my head telling me that this was wrong but I didn't listen. Instead I found myself pulling his top off over his head. I pulled him even closer and deepened the kiss but the annoying voice wouldn't go away.

"Leon," I whispered as I pulled away.

"Yeah, sorry," he mumbled as he moved away.

"Don't," I said sadly. "We just can't."

"I know," he sighed as he put his top back on.

"It was good." I felt like I had to explain. "It's just wrong."

He suddenly grabbed one of the complimentary soap bottles off the counter and threw it at the door. I flinched at how angry he seemed all of a sudden. I wanted to reach out but I was too afraid. He stepped towards the door, head in his hands. I expected him to leave but he stopped short of it and groaned. I wanted to talk but before I could he turned around. He moved so fast that I jumped when he was right in front of me again.

"Forget about him!" He yelled. He was barely an inch away from me and I felt my breathing start to hitch.

Leon's POV  
_  
_I watched her as her breathing started to change. Her eyes grew wide and I could see the tears about to spill over. I hadn't meant to shout at her. I had been frustrated for so long. I knew exactly why she thought it was wrong, because of Dom. I wanted her to forget about him, not only because I wanted her, but because it wasn't right.

She started to cry and I wrapped my arms around her. She fought me at first but eventually I was able to hug her and whisper softly into her ear. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around my neck, hugging me closer. When she pulled away she was no longer crying but her face was red and blotchy.

"Even if I was to forget him, I can't," she whispered.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "You love him, I get it."

"He and I can't be together, we probably never will be again," she said sadly. "But it's not going to feel like it's over till I speak to him."

"Wow," I breathed.

"What?" She scrunched her face up in confusion and I couldn't help but smile.

"There being an end to you and Dom, I never thought it would happen."

"Well I've been with him since I was sixteen, seventeen."

I gulped. That was a long time, how could I just expect her to forget him? "I'm sorry I shouted at you."

She smiled sadly. "You're a good kisser if it makes you feel better."

I shrugged with a slight nod, I was still a guy after all. "It does."

"It's crazy how different things are," she mused. "Seriously. Few weeks back I would have kicked your ass for shouting at me like that and wouldn't have forgiven you."

"Yeah, and we wouldn't have made out in the bathroom." She started laughing uncontrollably. Had I broken her? "Let...?"

"It all just sounds ridiculous," she chuckled. "Seriously. I'm starting to wonder why I was ever so upset over Dom."

I smiled. "It was understandable."

"I still don't get it," she whispered.

"Do you get why you always seem to tense up around me? Even now?"

She smiled awkwardly and I could see she was trying to relax. "I don't know, Le. It's weird."

I nodded. "Thanks, I'll pretend that was a compliment."

"Let's go watch another movie or something before I say something else."

She hopped down off the counter and I watched as she walked away. That was the quickest we'd ever made up. I could see she was trying. She still seemed tense and a little unsure but I was confident that things were looking up. I watched as she crawled under the covers and hugged her knees. I stood in the doorway for a moment until she looked up. I smiled as she motioned me over to join her.

* * *

_R&R_


	6. Done, Over, Finished

Letty's POV

I looked down and I couldn't help but smile when I saw Leon curled up on his side. He was fast asleep and the sun was only getting higher and brighter. I shifted off of the bed and went to close the curtains so that the light wouldn't wake him. As I sat back on the bed he shifted a little in his sleep. His expression looked pained. I considered waking him but I managed to hold out. I watched him closely instead. I let out a breath as his features relaxed and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Letty," he mumbled in his sleep.

I blushed at the mention of my name. It wasn't the first time he'd said my name in his sleep since we got to Mexico. This was one of the more subtle ones, the others I knew were dreams that displayed no form of innocence. I never mentioned it to him. I was flattered to know he dreamed about me like that but mentioning it would lead to a discussion that I didn't want to have.

He stretched out and I looked back down at him. His face scrunched up then relaxed. He slowly opened his eyes. He smiled up at me and I returned it. He shifted himself into a sitting position. I shuffled away from him slightly so he had more room.

"What time is it?"

I glanced at the clock. "Nearly ten."

"Wow. When did I fall asleep?"

"We watched that clown movie at about six, we argued then watched a couple more movies... So I think it might have been around eight?" I shrugged. I hadn't paid attention to the times that much after we climbed into bed to watch more movies.

"So what have you been doing for the pass two hours?" he asked curiously.

"I went for a shower then watched some TV... Dream about anything good?"

A huge smile broke out across his face. "More like amazing. I loved it so much."

"What was it about?" I felt more confident about bringing up the mention of my name.

He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it. "I don't want to say."

"You should tell me," I urged.

"Why?"

"It was about me." I made sure it sounded like a statement and not a question.

He went wide eyed and moved from the bed. "Wh-Wh-What?"

"You say my name," I explained.

"Sorry," he whispered, suddenly looking embarrassed.

Leon's POV

I wanted to run away or hide under a rock, anything that would get me away from where I was. My dreams were graphic most of the time when they included Letty and if I had said her name out loud I knew from my tone she would understand the age rating of my dreams. I never meant to dream about Letty but it would always happen so I just enjoyed it. My latest dream had been purely innocent. We were hanging out but we were together, a happy couple. We went out for breakfast, then for a walk along the beach before we just hung together at home, our home.

"Sorry," I whispered, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

She shook her head. "It's kind of flattering."

"I shouldn't be dreaming about you."

"Why not?" She frowned.

"Ok, I shouldn't be dreaming about us," I corrected.

She blushed a little. "Are we always _together_ in your dreams?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Only recently."

"You've dreamed about me before?"

"Your my friend Let, of course you've been in my dreams," I smiled.

She shook her head and laughed slightly. "Of course, sorry."

"I'll try to stop," I promised.

She shrugged as she got off of the bed. "You can't really help it."

"I guess," I mumbled.

"Fancy going out tonight?"

I grinned at that. "Like I'd say no."

"There's a bar in the hotel, do you just wanna go to that?"

I nodded. "We can always go out if we need to."

She nodded and grabbed her bag before heading to the bathroom, no doubt to get changed. I stripped down then put some deodorant on. I then pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans with a white shirt. I left the top few buttons undone because of the heat and slipped on a pair of shoes. I sorted out the messy bits of my hair as Letty came out of the bathroom.

"Hey I was thinking we could find a late night food place afterwards, what do you think?" I turned around to face her and my mouth dropped. "Where did you get that?"

She was wearing a scarlet red dress. It reach halfway down her thighs and was strapless up top. It clung to her body and left very little to the imagination, although there was nothing slutty about it.

"I must have picked it up," she shrugged. "I grabbed anything I could out of my wardrobe."

"Well you look amazing."

"And I found these." She held a pair of heels out. "Anyone would think Mia packed my case. I swear I put these at the back of my wardrobe."

"Are you wearing them?"

"Should I?"

"Erm... They'd go with the dress?"

"It's these, converse or plimsoles."

"Them," I said instantly.

She chuckled as she sat on the bed to put them on. When she stood up she walked around a little. Seeing Letty in heels was a rarity but you wouldn't guess that when she walked. She fiddled with her bag some more then handed me her purse.

"Do you mind?"

"Course not." I took it from her and put it in my pocket while I put mine in the other. "You ready?"

She nodded. I grabbed the key card and led the way out. She walked ahead to lead the way down to the bar. When we got there we both stopped. It was all adults and had a nightclub look to it. There were neon blue lights around with strobes light surrounding the dance floor. There were loads of people dancing and mingling. The bar was off to the side and was thankfully not crowded so getting drinks would be easy. I noticed a door that led outside so getting fresh air wouldn't be an issue either.

She grabbed my hand suddenly and dragged me towards the dance floor. I let her lead as we danced. I was never good at it. Not that Letty was either, but she was better than I was. It was awkward at first. She would move closer to me then blush and move away again. Eventually she relaxed and stayed close to me. I started to enjoy it again, just as I relaxed myself she pulled me towards the bar.

We ordered our drinks and seen as I had all the money I paid using my own. She almost refused to take the drink till I allowed her to give me the money. Eventually she groaned and took the drink. I chuckled as I led us over to find some seats. We sat and drank then ordered a couple more drinks before going back to dance.

She ended up being pulled away to dance with some guy while I found a cute redhead to dance with. Letty seemed tense and I almost went over till I saw the smile on her face. I tried to enjoy myself after that. I discovered the redhead's name was Alice. She was nice and funny. Excluding Letty and Mia it had been a long time since I danced with a girl while holding innocent intentions.

After a few songs she decided it would be best to go back to her friends. I kissed her cheek and she smiled happily as she walked away. I turned and headed towards Letty. I stole her away from the guy she was dancing with. I spun her towards me. The guy gave me a glare but I ignored him as I held her close to me.

"You and the redhead looked like you had fun," she commented.

"Alice," I corrected. "And yeah. She was easy to get on with."

"A name, I'm shocked," she joked. "Thought I wouldn't ever get you back."

"I'll always return to you."

She leaned her head on my shoulder as we slowed our movements. "I hope I don't give you reason to leave in the first place."

I didn't respond, I just dragged us out of the crowd to get more drinks. We ordered a few before we danced some more. On our next drink break we decided to go for some shots. The music changed. It became more slower. Apparently to give everyone a rest. We awkwardly danced to it before we fell into a comfortable rhythm. We sat down again but this time Letty took her shoes off. She leaned against the wall and put her feet up on my lap. I relaxed in my chair as we sat in silence and drank.

"It's boiling in here," she declared

She was up before I could respond. She set her glass down before grabbing her shoes. She took my hand and led us outside. There was a small picnic area but we went to stand near the glass barrier. It came up to just below my waist so I leaned on it and she stood in front of me. Maybe it was the drink but I took the risk of putting my hands on her hips. She wriggled closer and her hands met behind my head. I took the next risk by kissing her softly. I smiled as she kissed me back. I pulled away and kissed slowly down her neck. She titled her head back, giving me more access. I sucked on one part and she let out a low moan. I focused on that one spot, neither of us worried about whether I left a mark or not.

"Leon."

I couldn't tell anything from her tone so I moved away to look at her. She looked unsure. I sighed and slipped away from her. I walked round the side of the building. I heard her following behind me but I didn't stop till I was outside the front of the hotel.

"I wasn't asking you to stop forever," she called.

I turned around. "What?"

She walked slowly towards me, shoes still in her hands. "Give me my purse."

I dug it out and handed it to her. "You didn't answer my question."

"I'm going to call Mia."

"Why?" I asked as I followed her over to the pay phone.

"To get hold of Dom."

That rendered me speechless. She picked up the phone and dialled. I waited as she tapped her foot.

"Hey, Mi." She said it cautiously but then laughed. "Sorry, girl. I'll try not to leave it too long next time."

"Tell her I said hi," I whispered.

She relayed the message. "She said hi back." I nodded and she turned back to talking to Mia. "I actually want to know if you know a way of contacting Dom." There was a long pause and Letty was trying to concentrate. Eventually she nodded. "Got it, thanks Mi. I'll call you back at a later date."

She hung up the phone. I didn't say anything as she took a deep breath. She sighed with relief then started to speak in Spanish. She spoke for a few minutes before she was waiting again.

Letty's POV

I waited for the man who had answered to go get Dom. At least I could narrow down where Dom was based on the fact that the people walking pass the phone were all speaking Spanish.

My breath hitched as Dom answered. "Hello?"

"Hey," I whispered.

"Letty?" He asked with surprise.

"Yes."

"Erm, how are you?"

"Good, yourself?" Leon watched me intently and I suddenly felt bad about the small talk.

"Yeah, I'm good. I miss-"

I stopped him there. "Are we over?" I wasn't about to end it if there was nothing there to end.

"Of course not, why would you say that?"

"You never came."

"I couldn't."

"Couldn't? Do you know how hard it's been for me? For Leon?" As I spoke I heard someone shouting Dom over for some food. "Food? At this hour? It sounds crowded too."

"Letty, they're just some friends."

"So you're all cosy with your friends and you couldn't be bothered to come and check on your girlfriend and old friend?"

"It's not like that," he pleaded. "I'm trying to get some money together so I can find us somewhere to stay. It hasn't even been that long since we left LA."

"I don't believe you. And how long it's been isn't the point." I noted the hopeful look on Leon's face.

"Let, I love you. You can ask anyone here. I have no money. After Brian let me go I barely had time to pack anything. I had to tell Mia everything I knew. When I got here I used what money I had to buy a new car. I blew the rest on essentials and motel rooms. I barely had enough money to get petrol each day, or food. I'm doing what I can to get money together."

"Is that all true? Promise me it is." I couldn't help but sound hopeful. I regretted it instantly though as Leon rolled his eyes and went to walk away from me.

"It is true, I promise you that. I was hoping to have enough money for a deposit on a place and a few weeks rent in the next couple of weeks."

I looked desperately after Leon trying to work out what I wanted as quickly as possible. "No." I said it loudly and Leon stopped walking but didn't turn around. "Don't bother trying to save up for us, save up for yourself. We're done Dom."

"Excuse me?" I couldn't ignore the shocked tone.

"I didn't need a place to stay, I needed you and it's clear I wasn't your first thought. We're done, over, finished."

"Don't do this," he pleaded. "I screwed up again but please."

"I'll maybe see you soon, OK?" I was honest. Our relationship was over but I would never want him completely out of my life. "Bye, Dom."

He went to speak but I hung up the phone. I moved away from the phone box. I pulled my shoes on. As I straightened up Leon turned around. He walked over to me. I held my breath but let it out again as he wrapped his arms around me. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"I'll leave it there," he whispered.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"I want you to sleep on this then get used to the idea that you're not with him anymore. I don't want you to regret anything. I want you to be sure that breaking up with him was the right choice."

I nodded. It was a relief. At least now if we got close again I wouldn't feel guilty but it was good to know that Leon didn't expect anything of me. I snuggled closer to his chest before he led us inside.

* * *

_R&R_


	7. Maturity

_A/N hi, I know the whole Letty breaking up with Dom came as a bit of a shock, but don't worry, I'm a Dotty fan. So, throughout there will be snippets of Dotty, some even in the form of flashbacks. There will also be lots of Dotty moments in the sequels** if** I do them._

_Also, thank you all for the interest and reviews so far, they're amazing._

Leon's POV

We walked side by side up through the lobby. I made sure to put a little bit of distance between the two of us. I didn't want to crowd her or make her feel comfortable, especially after what just happened. I was in shock to say the least. No matter how much I prayed that something would happen between Letty and I, I never thought it would. It seemed so impossible because of Dom, but now there was no Dom. Now that I had been put in this situation I didn't know what to do. Did I really even want something with her?

I tried to smile whenever she looked at me, to reassure her that things were OK, that she was OK. She started to look broken again, lost. How could I blame her? Her and Dom had been together for so long, it must be hard to suddenly realise that that was no more. I knew I shouldn't mention it but I had to talk to her.

As we reached the room I let us in and she disappeared into the bathroom. While she was in there I stripped out of my clothes and pulled on an old t-shirt with a pair of shorts. I lapsed into making us both a cup of coffee. When she came out I was sat down at the table. She too had changed into something more comfortable but she didn't look any better.

"Thanks," she mumbled as I passed her the coffee.

"You OK?" I asked cautiously.

"What did I do?" She groaned. "I did the right thing, right?"

"Well... Tell me what happened."

"It started off like any normal conversation." She shrugged, finally taking a sip of coffee. "Then he started to say he missed me but I interrupted by asking if we were over. I didn't exactly want to end it myself if there was nothing to end in the first place."

"What did he say to that?"

"He said 'of course not' then asked why I said it. That's why I mentioned that he never came."

"What was his excuse?"

"That he couldn't."

I smiled slightly. "Well that could be understandable, considering the situation and all."

She shook her head. "When I was telling him about how much of a hard time we were having I heard someone shout him over for some food. He said they were friends. Why does he get to be with people he knows when we're stuck surviving on our own?"

"OK, maybe I can understand your point now," I sighed. "If he couldn't get to us or even call then how come he could go to them."

"Exactly my point. Then he tried to explain himself better, he said he was trying to get some money together so he could find us some place to stay. His excuse was that it hadn't even been that long since we left LA, but it has."

"Maybe a week isn't as long to him as it is to us," I suggested. "And at least he's doing something."

"A little over a week," she mumbled. "And I wasn't fussed about money or somewhere nice to stay. I just wanted him to come here and see us."

"How did he respond to that?"

"That's when he started saying he loved me. He explained even more, saying why he needed to get more money. That he hadn't had time to get that much together when he left and he blew it all on essentials, petrol and motel rooms."

"And you asked him to promise that that was the truth, right?"

"He said he would have the money together for a deposit on the place and some rent in a couple of weeks," she mumbled sadly. "But then you started to walk away and I made a choice."

"Wait," I said, shocked. "You broke up with him because I walked away, why?"

"Because you're here and he's not. You could've left any time you wanted but you didn't, you've shown how much you cared these past few days, but my boyfriend can't even be bothered to pick up the phone. He knew we'd have our phones on us for a while."

"Oh," I breathed. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't," she whined. "I did the wrong thing, didn't I?"

"Well it's not like you've stopped loving him," I whispered softly. "Maybe when you see him things will become clearer. Perhaps what you did was the best thing for the current situation."

"If we do see him again."

"We will do," I assured her. "We're a family, we'll get back together."

"Don't hold your breath, Le." She wasn't being cruel, I could tell, just practical. "I mean technically we're as good as safe, just laying low. There's definitely Mia, but Dom can never go home. As for Vince, well he can't exactly run from the police. He wouldn't give us up but I don't know how he's going to get out of this to be honest."

I couldn't help but notice that she didn't mention Jesse and part of me was thankful for that. "Well then we may have to do something. I'm sure everything will work out."

"How can you be so optimistic?" She asked seriously.

"Someone has to be."

She smiled slightly. "I am a bit miserable, aren't I?"

"It's to be expected."

She put her coffee on the table and slumped in her seat. "I don't get it. Your best friend dies and you seem so strong, but my boyfriend doesn't show up and I act like it's the end of the world."

"People handle things differently, and to be honest you're helping," I admitted. "When I'm with you I get distracted from all the pain I feel. Helping you helps me."

"I wish we met first."

We both went a little wide eyed and looked at each other as she said it. From the look on her face I knew she meant that she wished she and I had met before Dom and her so that we could've been together. It made my mind wonder, did _she_ have feelings for _me_? It might not be now, but in the past? It could happen. I never even realised I was that attracted to her till we were thrown together. Did I completely miss it before?

"Let," I said softly.

"Sorry," she said quickly.

"I wouldn't ask for anything just yet, it's all too quick and even I'm unsure," I whispered. "But be honest with me. If in a few months I was to take you out... Y'know, on a date... Would you say yes?"

"Well a date doesn't hurt anybody, and I would hope that I wouldn't feel this _empty_. But I don't know how it would go from there."

I nodded. "Why do you wish we had met first?"

"We always got on so well," she shrugged.

"You always got on with Dom so well," I pointed out.

"Sure," she agreed. "But there was all that drama. The cheating, the lies, the partying, everything."

"He always partied, we all did." I wanted to ask about them all but I decided to ease her in.

"Yeah, but like he would say he was busy working late on a car or hanging out at home to see me, then I'd find out he was at a party," he shrugged.

"Why would he lie?"

"Some of his old _girlfriends _were usually there."

"Ah, well what about the cheating?"

She looked a little worried at that. "Nothing..."

"Letty, tell me," I begged.

"It was nothing," she assured me. "I got over it. Anyway, the cheating isn't the issue here."

"Do you want to call him back?"

It took her a few moments but she finally decided. "No. No matter what I'll leave it a couple of days at least. Give us time to both get used to the idea."

"Maybe you should sleep on it," I suggested.

"Sleep sounds so good right now," she chuckled.

I stood up and went over to the bed to pull the covers back. She eyed me suspiciously as I went over to her. I leant down and scooped her up into my arms, causing her to yelp with surprise. I carried her over to the bed. I caught her trying not to smile by looking away from me. I laid her down on the bed and then pulled the cover up to wrap around her. As I went to move away she tugged at my arm.

"Come to bed now," she pleaded.

"OK," I nodded. But she didn't let go. "Let, you need to let me go so I can."

"Oh."

She pulled her hands away from me and I went round to the other side. I sat down for a moment before I laid down. I scooted towards the middle of the bed and she rolled over to face me. I wrapped my arm around her as she rested her head on my chest. Her arm draped over my stomach and I brought my free hand up to touch hers.

* * *

I woke up first, we were still lying the same we had when we went to bed. I moved my head to kiss the top of hers. Her eyes started to open. "Morning," I whispered softly.

She frowned slightly. "Morning."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just weird lying in bed with someone besides Dom." She tensed up and hers snapped shut.

I ran my fingers along her back. "I get that."

She opened her eyes slowly. "You're not angry?"

"No," I chuckled. "I totally get it. I mean, I can understand. Never really been through it myself."

"What's the longest you've been with a girl?"

I shrugged. "A few months, but I haven't had a proper relationship in years."

"I bet all the girls wanted you."

"Fat chance," I scoffed. "I know he was yours but with Dom around no one was a first choice amongst the girl. And to be honest Vince got to the ones who were first."

"I don't remember you ever having trouble."

I shrugged. "I did good I guess."

"Why were you like that?" She asked curiously.

"Like what?"

She moved away from me to lie on her back. She titled her head back to look up at me. "Never the same woman, always one night stands."

"It was easier." I didn't really know how to respond, it wasn't really something I was asked.

"You deserved to have someone. More than V deserved to have Mia when we were younger, and more than Dom deserved to have me."

I watched her carefully. I decided to take a little risk. I leaned down and kissed her softly, but pulled away before anything could really happen. However when I went to talk she pulled my lips back down to hers. I felt my eyes go wide but I could only smile when I saw how peaceful she looked with her eyes closed. I responded to the kiss and try to move to hover over her but instead she pushed me away. For a moment I thought that was the end but then she moved to straddle me. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she leaned down to kiss me. I ran my hands up her back and under her shirt, as I reached the clasp of her bra I suddenly realised what was happening.

"Letty," I mumbled against her lips.

She pulled away to look at me. "This is a change of events, I'm normally the one to stop it."

"We can't," I said sadly. It was horrible to say.

"Why? We both want to."

"And you're upset about what happened with you and Dom," I said softly. "I know I've had my fair share of one night stands but you're not gonna be one of those."

"Maybe I won't be."

"I want to, God knows I want to," I sighed. "But now is the wrong time."

She rolled away to lie down beside me. "You wouldn't have been a rebound."

I kissed the top of her head. "Maybe not, but you're giving it a couple of days to see how you feel about the break up. _This_ would be wrong before then."

"You were never this mature before."

I chuckled as she snuggled into my side. I wrapped my arm around her as she let hers drape over my chest. I ran my fingers along her arm as my mind wandered. She was right, I never was this mature before but I never had to be. Sure everyone mentioned my cool head in situations but I never seriously had to be mature. I was childish, with Dom and the entire family there was no harm in it. Now suddenly I had to be mature, there was no choice. But I couldn't help but feel pissed. Why couldn't this stuff with Letty have happened when I was less mature?

* * *

_R&R_


	8. Power Rangers

Leon's POV

The next day we had called up Mia to check on her and get some information. We found out that Vince had indeed been arrested and was doing horribly. She went to visit him at first but apparently it was clear that he would soon refuse to see her. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, she was stuck back at that house on her own. It would be strange no doubt, especially after it had been full for most of her life. She seemed upbeat enough though, typical Mia. She always tried to be the happiest one in the group to keep everyone else feeling better.

We spoke for ages about everything in general, just making sure she was OK before we got onto the other reason of why we called. We did have a strip of paper with names, numbers and adresses on but we weren't sure who we could trust. We wanted to ask Mia if she could tell us or if she knew any people or places that we didn't know of. She gave us a couple of extra but it was one of the names on list that she said would be safe. A man named Charles Robertson. He had moved to Mexico a while back where when he and his wife Angela wanted to get away from the busy life of mainstream LA.

Neither Letty and I had heard of him but apparently he was an old friend of Mr T's so it seemed only logical to trust him. We spoke to Mia a little more after that till we had no choice but we to go. I gave Letty a small smile before we headed back upstairs to pack, which wasn't hard. We had been living mostly out of our bags so it was fairly quick and easy when it came to packing.

After that we called Charles as we headed down to the car. He was more than happy to take any friends of the Toretto's in and gave us a bunch of directions to follow. He would meet us at some point and show us the rest of the way. It would be easy enough as long as I didn't get us lost a long the way. As we drove Letty fiddled with the radio till she finally gave up when it wouldn't work properly. Trying to sleep seemed to be her next course of action.

When we did arrive Charles was already there. He was leaning against his car with his arms folded over his chest. Letty had managed to sleep so I left her where she was while I got out to go and talk to him. He smiled at me and pushed away from his car to meet me half way.

"Leon, right?" He asked as he shook my hand.

"Yeah, Charles I'm assuming."

"Yup, I'm assuming Letty is in the car?"

"Yeah, she's asleep, I didn't see the point in waking her."

"No, don't," he nodded. "I just need you to follow me. And try to keep up, we need to go through a busy area before we get anywhere near where I live."

We spoke a little more, just to get the formalities out of the way before we both got back into our own cars. Letty stirred a little but didn't wake. I waited for her to settle before I started the engine and I moved to follow Charles. I managed to keep close to him for a while till we hit the "busy area", busy was an understatement. It was much more than that. There was barely an inch between each car, it was amazing that there wasn't multiple accidents. Even the people on the streets were crowded. It was horrible.

I almost lost him at one point but managed to spot him a couple of cars ahead. It was hard to follow after that. I could never see his lights so I didn't know if he was turning or not. I had to move quickly (causing beeping of horns and a lot of shouting from other drivers) so that I could keep up with him. Letty woke up proprely during the ride. She went to speak but got too distracted by all the cars. Instead of speaking she just sat back and watched.

It was a huge relief when we pulled out of the traffic. We hit a more quieter area after a few minutes. It honestly looked just like any other neighboured in the world. I'd seen ones like it in LA all the time, in fact _our _neighbourhood was very similar. There were only a few details that were different but they were only minor. We pulled up infront of a big three story house with an attached garage.

We both got our own bags out of the back before we went over to Charles. He led us under an archway which led to an open area. It had a pool. barbecue area and places to sit along with other garden features. He guided us through it and over to the big oak doors. As we walked through the doors we were greeted with an open space with a grandstaircase. There was a door to the left, one to the right and patio doors either side of the stairs.

"The door to the left is the kitchen, which then leads through to the dining room," Charles explained. "The right door is the living room which leads into the library. Upstairs there's three bedrooms, a study and a bathroom. One the next floor there is another bedroom, bathroom and my office."

"It's amazing," Letty breathed.

"Thanks," he smiled. "Bought some of her and built the rest. You can have a room each if you like, although one of you will be on the second floor and the other on the third."

"But I thought you had three bedrooms on the second floor?" Letty asked.

"I do, but Angela and I have one room while Tommy has the other."

"Tommy?" We both asked as we glanced at each other.

"Yes, Tom. Our Son."

"Oh, I didn't know, I'm sorry," I apologised.

"Oh, don't be."

"How old is he?" Letty asked as were guided through to the kitchen.

"Nine," he chuckled. "He's going through all the phases. His favourite at the moment is Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers are awesome," Letty grinned. I gave her a look and she held her hands up. "What? They are!"

"Bit old for that though, aren't you?" I tried not smile as I said it.

"Shut up," she mumbled.

"I think it's going to be amusing having you two around," Charles grinned. "Do either of you want a drink?"

"Something cold, something very cold," Letty groaned as she attempted to fan herself.

He looked over at me and I otped for the same thing. He moved over to the wall and fiddled with what looked like the controls to the air conditioning. Both Letty and I sighed with relief when we felt the cold air woosh around us. As we enjoyed the cool air Charles poured us two big glasses of cold juice. We tried to be civil and drink it slowly after we thanked him for it, but as soon as we took the first sip we drank almost the entire glass in seconds.

After we had a second drink we were shown around the rest of the house. We ended the tour outside the spare bedroom on the second floor. I opted to go to the third floor but Letty nudged me and shook her head. I then otped to take the second floor but Letty again nudged me and shook her head. It was then that I told Charles that we would share. He recommended the second floor room as the bed was slightly bigger.

We were left alone to unpack. We couldn't decide what to do, if we didn't unpack then we might seem rude. In the end we took out everything for the bathroom and hung up some clothes in the wardrobe while we left the other, small items in our bags which we placed near the wardrobe. After we were "unpacked" we sat down on the end of the bed.

"How long are we going to be here?" she asked quietly.

"He said we could stay as long as we like," I shrugged. "This could be good for us though."

"Yeah, it would be best to stay with other people," she whispered.

"Why did you want to share?"

She shrugged and gave me a half-smile. "Thinking about being in seperate rooms felt weird to be honest. I've gotten too used to sharing a room with you."

"And the double bed?"

"It would be a step back if it worried me so much that we had to think of an alternative way."

Letty's POV

He kept quiet and only nodded in response. I frowned slightly but quickly hid it when he looked up at me. We sat there in silence afterwards and it came to annoy me. I grew tired of it and made the first move to leave the room. I glanced back at him just as I left the room. He followed me as I made my way back downstairs and this time into the living room. Charles and Angela were both in there and motioned for us to sit down.

"Is the room OK?" Angela asked.

I nodded. "Yes, it's great."

"Dinner will be at six, is that too early or too late?"

"No, six is perfect." Leon nodded in agreement and seemed to look happy at the prospect of home cooked food, I couldn't really blame him.

"Now, we can order or make something."

"I don't mind helping if you want to cook," I offered.

"Then cooking it is, it shouldn't take too long with the two of us," she grinned. I could see Leon trying not to smile. It was hard to blame him, back home I would have avoided cooking like all the guys did. But Angela spoke again and it wiped the smile off his face. "Leon, dear, you can set the table before dinner and wash up afterwards."

"I'd love to." He tried to sound thrilled by that idea but I could see right through it.

"Good," she said happily. "Charles will dry and put everything away seen as you don't know where anything goes."

Leon opened his mouth to talk but a young bou, who I assumed was Tommy, ran into the room shouting "Mum" repeatedly. We watched as he showed a toy to her. It was obviously new and he was just working out all of the features to it. I smiled when I saw it was a Power Ranger, the blue one to be exact.

"Tommy, these are friends of Daddy's," Angela said as she spun him round. "Leon and Letty."

He put his head to the side slightly. "Hello."

"Letty used to like Power Rangers," Angela whispered in his ear.

He broke into a big grin and ran to me. "Which show was the best?"

"Easy, Might Morphin."

He nodded eagerly in agreement. "Which rangers were the best?"

"Well, the original pink ranger, Kimberly was my favourite. But out of the guys it was a draw between Billy, the blue ranger and Tommy, the original green ranger."

"They're my favourites too!" He gasped. "Will you play power rangers with me?"

Leon was trying not to laugh again, so I smiled at Tommy. "Sure, but only if my friend can play."

He nodded happily and took my hand to pull me from the room. I quickly grabbed Leon's hand so he'd have no choice but to come and join us. He groaned as we got closer to the room then even more so when he saw the mass amount of Power Rangers related toys. It would be a fun filled day of acting out and playing games, something Leon seemed to dread but of course I wasn't going to let him get out of it.

* * *

_Well... Hi... It's been a while. I'm sorry... I thought I'd give you a happy-ish chapter this time around!  
And I'm also sorry for any mistakes. I wrote this in school so I didn't get to read through it properly._

_R&R_


	9. No kissing!

Letty's POV

I laughed as Leon pretended to fight Tommy who was dressed up as the blue ranger. I could see Leon getting annoyed. He was never one for pretend play and it was obvious that he felt like an idiot pretending to fight a kid in a costume. It was fun watching him though, Tommy had been so distracted play-fighting with Leon that I was able to sit down on the edge of his bed and just watch.

"I'm going to get you for this," Leon muttered quickly as Tommy ran to get something.

"Play nice," I whispered quickly.

He glared at me as he let Tommy win. I tried not to chuckle as he fell to the floor, pretending to be in pain. Tommy actually did laugh though before he was called down to get ready for dinner. He quickly took off the Power Rangers costume before he ran from the room. Leon took a few breaths as he got up off the floor and came to sit on the bed beside me.

"This is all a sign that you're getting too old," I grinned.

"Damn straight I'm getting too old, I should not be playing make believe with little kids."

"Where's your sense of fun?" He just flashed me a grin and I looked at him uneasily. "What...?"

"Just thinking about how I'm going to get you back."

"Shame, it's dinner time."

I got up off the bed and quickly moved from the room. When I got downstairs dinner was almost ready. Tommy and Charles were already sat at the table while Angela was at the stove. I felt bad because Leon and I were supposed to help but we obviously lost track of time. Angela didn't seem to mind though, when I came over to help she happily let me and she motioned for Leon to sit down at the table when he entered.

After dinner Leon and I took on the job of cleaning all the dishes to make up for not helping prepare dinner. To get me back for earlier he constantly splashed me with soapy water. I tried to get my own back but he'd always splash me before I could splash him. It became infuriating especially when we had to clean it up afterwards. It didn't stop him from grinning like an idiot though.

* * *

We all sat around the pool after the kitchen was all cleaned up. It had been a couple of hours since then and Tommy was playing in the pool with Charles and Leon while Angela and I sat on a couple of deck chairs a little away. We had driven out for a bit to get some more food for the rest of the week, and some swimming costumes for Leon and I. It was fun, it was the most relaxed if felt in a long time.

I let my eyes close and I sunk further into my seat. I was almost completely comfy when I felt cold water drip on my legs. I squealed and curled up. I glared up at Leon who had shaken his head over my legs.

"You coming in?"

"No, from what I can tell that water is freezing."

He rolled his eyes. "Only 'cause you've been out in the heat, it's fine once you get in."

"Yeah, I'm good here," I said, not believing him.

"I will pick you up and throw you in if you don't come in willingly."

"Fine," I caved. "Give me a minute and I'll come over."

He grinned triumphantly as he sat on the edge of the pool, his legs dipped in. I pulled off my sunglasses and left them sitting on the deck chair as I got up and made my way over. Leon looked up as I stood beside him but I ignored him as I dove straight in.

When I resurfaced Leon was lowering himself into the water. He was shivering just like I was, obviously not used to the temperature of the water anymore. I splashed him, making him bite his lip and curl up. As I stopped he came towards me and I swum away.

Leon's POV

I narrowed my eyes as she kept avoiding me. I managed to splash her a few times but it was nothing compared to how she splashed me. She only grinned as she moved away from me each time I got close to her. It became frustrating but I wasn't going to give up. A few times she went to the other side of the pool where Charles and Tommy were. It became harder to get her when she did that. I didn't want to accidentally splash either of them. It was already tough enough doing one on one.

When I finally got her she was distracted for a moment. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against my chest as she struggled. I pulled us both under the water for a few moments before we resurfaced.

I let her wriggle away before I pulled her back again. This time I swung round so she was facing me. She ran her hands through her hair, slicking it back before she rested her hands on my shoulders. I kept my hands on her face and couldn't stop grinning as she tried to look as upset as possible. I moved a hand away to flick some water at her before I quickly put my hand back. She glared at me and splashed me just the same. She tried to wriggle away as she did it but I didn't let go. It was more fun not to chase her round the pool.

We moved around the pool trying to avoid each others attacks evil trying not to let the other go. I only stopped when I was pushed against the corner of the pool. I had no where to go and she was able to splash me enough and get away. By time I opened my eyes she was halfway across the pool. I dove under the water, and swam along underneath before resurfacing in front of her. She stopped startled as I wrapped an arm around her and held her close

"I cave," she whispered.

"Maybe I don't believe you."

She bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "Try and splash me one more time, I dare ya."

I leaned my forehead against hers. "I would, but I'm knackered."

"You're getting old," she teased.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist as her hands rested again on my shoulders. She pulled away slightly and I moved to look at her. We were close, our faces barely an inch apart. I couldn't help it as my eyes darted to her lips. When I looked back up to her eyes she was already watching me. I leaned in slowly.

"Ew! No kissing!" Tommy squealed.

* * *

_Hey! It's been a while, again... I had a major coursework deadline so I couldn't update but I should have plenty of time from now on :3_


	10. All I See Is You

Leon's POV

I looked at Letty worriedly but she was trying not to laugh at Tommy's outburst. I allowed myself to smile when I saw she wasn't upset or angry, but instead she looked happy. Watching her, part of me didn't want to go back to LA at all. I knew if we did then everything would flood back and she might curl back up inside herself.

She was watching me and I gave her a slightly bigger smile. She moved forward, wrapping her arms around me tightly and resting her head on my chest. I hugged her back, not entirely sure what to do, but honestly I didn't care.

When she pulled away from me I almost groaned but I managed to keep it in. She grinned at me before swimming over to the edge of the pool so she could get out. I watched her at first before I too got out of the pool.

While she went back to sit with Angela I chose to sit at the pool edge with my legs dipped in. I watched her as she laid back and closed her eyes, letting the sun dry her off. A few weeks ago things wouldn't have been like this and I wouldn't be watching her the way I was, but things were different now and I was watching her that way, the way I'd seen Dom look at her and I felt nothing but guilt. I had to suddenly grow a conscious, didn't I?

* * *

Eventually the sun came down and we had to head back inside. Almost an hour after we got inside Tommy had had his bath and was heading for bed. Angela had gone with him to make sure he actually did go to bed and say goodnight while we stayed downstairs. Charles was sat on the armchair, while Angela was originally in the other one. That left Letty and I with the couch. I sat at one end and originally Letty was in the middle with a little space between us but at some point she had shuffled closer to me. Of course I welcomed it, I couldn't seem to get enough of her but that guilt from earlier kept poking at me and it wouldn't give.

Almost two hours straight I was trying to ignore it before Charles and Angela retired upstairs to give us some peace. During those two hours I managed to get an hour away from it when Letty and I both had to shower. Once Angela and Charles were gone I practically ran from my seat to go into the kitchen where I poured myself a glass of water.

"What's up with you?" Letty asked.

I turned around to see her standing in the doorway. "Nothing," I mumbled.

"Seems like it, you couldn't get out of there fast enough," she pointed out. "If you were uncomfortable you should have just said."

"Why would I be uncomfortable?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Honestly? I don't know why you'd suddenly start feeling uncomfortable," she sighed. "But I assumed it was because I shuffled closer to you, because you seemed fine before that. Or maybe you weren't and it was just our almost kiss in the pool."

"No," I said simply.

"No? That doesn't really give me much, Le."

"Just drop it, Let," I ground out.

"OK, something is really up, will you just talk to me?"

"This is wrong!" I yelled as I whipped around to face her.

She gulped and took a step back, before she shook her head and came to stand in front of me. "You're gonna have to keep talking if you want me to understand."

"This thing I have for you," I breathed.

"Keep going."

"The way I look at you is the way Dom did," I explained.

"Exactly, _did_, as in doesn't anymore."

"Let, if he was here he'd be looking at you the way I know I do," I sighed. "No matter what shit was going down he would always look at you that way, even when the skanks were surrounding him."

"Le, if he still looked at me the way you do then he'd be here," she mumbled. "But he's not, you are."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do," she said softly as she stepped closer to me.

I gulped as she placed a hand on my chest. "This is wrong."

"Why should that stop us?" she whispered.

A shiver went down my spine and I had to close my eyes to concentrate. But I soon regretted that decision as I felt her lips press gently against mine. My eyes flew open and I tried to push her away but I looked properly at her and my actions stilled. Her eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful as she kissed me.

I eventually gave in and kissed her back. I could feel her smile against my lips and it was impossible not to return in. I reached down and lifted her up. As she wrapped her legs around me I guided her over to the counter top where I set her down.

She probed my lips gently with her tongue, my lips parted slowly and she pushed through with her tongue. I tried not to moan as I battled her tongue with my own. Everything about this was wrong and I knew it but when it felt so right I couldn't exactly stop it.

Letty's POV

I had no idea what I was doing, all I knew was that I wanted to. Leon was right, this was wrong. Single or not it hadn't been that long since Dom and I broke up, I should probably be leaving it a while before I even considered being with another guy but Leon was different. It was easy and safe.

A shiver went through me as he ran his hands up under my shirt. I deepened the kiss as his hands came round the back and gently unclipped my bra. It was impossible to hold in the sigh that came as he helped me out of it, and it was even more impossible to hold in the moan that came when he palmed my breast softly.

The pleasure I felt from such a simple thing was unbelievable and I soon worked out that it was the fact that it was Leon that made it that enjoyable. I had to open my eyes just to be sure that it really was him and it was. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be smiling. I bit my lip as he pulled away from me. He helped me to lift my shirt up over my head. He paused and looked at me for a moment, and I took the time to look at him. He was beautiful, really beautiful. And no matter how wrong this might be, it felt right and I didn't want it to end.

"Let," he whispered.

"Yes?" I asked, snapping out of my trance.

"Next time I say something involving us like this is wrong, then just tell me to shut up or something."

"Yeah, I might have to do that now."

He took the hint and his lips were on mine before I knew it. His hands ran up the length of my sides and back down again. I shivered a little and it only increased as he gently kissed down my neck. I gripped his shoulders as he got lower and lower till finally he stopped.

I bit my lip and almost gasped as his tongue drew patterns across one of my breasts, being careful to avoid my nipple. I couldn't help the whimpers that came every time he avoided it, but he finally did move to it I was caught off guard. I gasped as he ran his tongue across it and bit down gently.

Soon my back was arched and my fingers dug into his shoulders as he bit, licked and sucked my nipple before moving onto the other one. Soon it became too much and I had to push him away slightly just so I could let out the breath I had been holding.

He chuckled lightly before he kissed up my neck. I tried to keep my breathing normal as he climbed further up. Just as he was about to kiss me I pushed him away slightly and tugged at his shirt. He gave a small smile before he lifted it up over his head.

I gulped and tried to stay calm. After the amount of times I'd seen him without a shirt it was crazy to think that he would even have this affect on me, but he did and I loved it. Just looking at him was getting me all excited and I couldn't help it, but I frowned when he just stood there and made no advances.

"Le?"

"Let," he said calmly.

"Don't do that!" I begged. "Just shut up and don't think about it."

He chuckled and stepped a little closer. "It's kind of hard not to think about it."

"Then why stop?"

"Because as right as this feels, I don't know where it's the right thing to do," he admitted.

"Don't let that stop you," I told him softly. "We both want this."

"Maybe I'll deny that fact."

"I can see you do," I told him. "I could _feel _it at one point too."

"Well, I can't help that," Leon said awkwardly as he looked down and rubbed the back of his neck.

I tugged at his jeans to pull him closer. He tensed up as I played with the button. "But _I_ can help _you_."

"Letty," he groaned.

"Save calling my name for later…"

He chuckled slightly. "You like making it hard for me to say no, don't you?"

"I enjoy making things hard."

"Let," he hissed.

I kissed him before he could say no, and I was happy to see that he didn't argue, but instead kissed me back. It was different this time, more determined, like he didn't want to be given the chance to change his mind. So I didn't give him one. Instead I pulled him even closer and pressed myself against me as I ran my tongue across his bottom lip.

"Let," he said hesitantly.

"Leon, seriously? Just let this happen," I growled.

"It's just… I don't want a onetime thing," he admitted.

I froze and had to blink a few times in an attempt to process it. "So you want us to…?"

"Be a thing?" he finished. "I don't know, but if this is just a onetime thing, Let, it could ruin us."

"A relationship," I whispered.

"Well, we don't have to go that far…"

"So… If we do this once, we should keep doing it?"

"Maybe it's because I haven't had sex in a really long time, but yeah," he shrugged. "I get that you can't handle a relationship so I wouldn't expect one, but I knew if I started this I wouldn't want it to end."

"I'm not saying I won't be able to handle it for long, just for now," I admitted. "But I do want this, and I want you."

He rested his forehead against mine. "We'll be OK, Let."

"Well, not for much longer, it's getting cold," I hinted.

He took it, and his arms wrapped around me as he kissed me softly. This time he was gentle but again the determination was there. It was hard to concentrate on much else but him. I hadn't lied, I did want this and I did want him. And I would definitely still want him afterwards, it had been impossible to figure things out before, especially with all the close encounters we'd had recently. But now things were different and suddenly things were clear. All I could see was Leon and I loved it.

* * *

_R&R_


	11. Phone Call

Leon's POV

I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to the lights. Feeling the pressure on my chest I looked down to see Letty curled up into my side with her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm back around her as she slept.

I hoped she would sleep for a long time, because I didn't want her to wake up and regret anything. We hadn't slept together and that gave me confidence that when she woke up things would be OK. We had only spent the night exploring each other and letting go.

"Leon?" she groaned.

"Yes?" I asked shakily.

"Morning," she said happily. I sighed with relief at the response and she rolled away to look at me. "What?"

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"Nobody sighs with relief for no reason."

"I thought you might regret what happened," I admitted.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position. I moved myself into a sitting position and as I did she moved to straddle me. Her hands rested on my shoulders as mines rested on the tops of her legs.

"I loved last night," she whispered.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," she said happily. "It was fun to get that close to someone without having to have sex."

"Seriously?" I asked again.

"Is that all you can say?" she chuckled lightly. "Of course, naturally it would have been better, but it was so new and different with you."

"So you don't wish it never happened?"

She shook her head. "Definitely not."

I nodded and looked down. It wasn't that I didn't believe her, and I loved what happened seemingly as much as she did. But it was a big change and I wondered how long we would both be OK with it. She knew my wish to continue this and not have it as a onetime thing but would that work? And how long would it last for?

She gently rested her hands on my cheeks and titled my head to look up at her. I returned her smile before she leaned in and gently kissed me. My arms wrapped around her to draw her in closer and she didn't fight me.

Letty's POV

I didn't know what I was doing but I couldn't stop which told me that deep down I really wanted this. It had been weird, like I expected, to wake up to someone who wasn't Dom. It had been even weirder to wake up to Leon of all people. The Leon who had been in my life for years, and always been just that, a friend.

But what was he now? I took on board what he said about not wanting what happened to be a onetime thing, but he said that he didn't need a relationship so what were we? Anything I could think of came off bad and didn't describe us in the correct way.

The fact that he hadn't pushed for more had made me feel so much better. That's not to say I didn't want more, but just to really see him was perfect enough. It surprised me how gentle he was, never doing something until he saw I was OK. Who knew foreplay could be so much fun.

"Let," he whispered as he pulled away from me completely.

"Yes?" I asked, worried about what would follow.

"What do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… What do we do overall? We need to think about when we're going to go home and that. Then of course there's this… And then Dom."

"There's Vince too," I whispered, trying to change the topic off of Dom.

A thought seemed to strike him and for a moment it looked like he was about to cry. "I can't believe Mia had to bury Jess on her own."

I gave him a small smile. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" I was shocked at how cold his tone was. "My best friend died after we ran off and then he was put in the ground and I wasn't even there to say goodbye."

"I'm sorry," I said sadly.

"We should never have left LA," he growled. "Jess deserved better than that. I mean, that's of course if actually she buried him. Because let's face it, how do we know?"

"Well why don't we call Mia and get some updates?" I suggested. "We can find out about Vince too."

"I should have looked after him," he said sadly.

I could suddenly see everything Leon must have seen in me. The lost and broken look, the slumped body of someone who had completely given up and let grief take over. And I felt horrible about it. This wasn't new, but I had never played close attention to his pain before. And I had nothing to be upset about, there was Dom and sure Jess, but he had lost his best friend and the person who was like a little brother to him.

He hung his head and my stomach turned when I noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks. I reached out wiped them away but they just kept coming. Seeing him cry scared me to death, I never thought it was possible for the guys to cry so much or look so helpless.

* * *

Leon's POV

I quietly walked back into the room we were sharing. I sighed with relief to see her bag still there and her lying on the bed. She was on her side, facing away from me.

Earlier, after I'd regained my composure, I had agreed to call Mia with her. We went into town to pick up things for Angela and decided to use the payphone while we were out. We found out from Mia that the police and FBI had stopped questioning her for now. They were still working the case from what she knew but they were no longer pursuing her as a lead. Vince we discovered had been sentenced but spent some of that time in hospital due to his injuries. She wasn't sure how long the sentencing was but Vince seemed pretty depressed already. When we got onto the topic of Jesse I almost hung up but I managed not to. She informed us that once the police were finished and could prove that Tran killed Jesse and that he couldn't be used as evidence in the high-jackings his body was released. She had gotten him a simple coffin and had only a small service to which a few regulars and Hector's crew came to. The way she described it made it sound sweet and caring but I still felt like a dick for not being there and for not even asking about it.

After the phone call I kept quiet as we headed home. It wasn't something I wanted to talk about just yet and Letty seemed to sense that. After we had given all the stuff to Angela and disappeared upstairs we argued.

It was brought up and I flipped. I shouted about how I let Jesse down and now Vince. I pushed her away as she attempted to move closer to comfort me. The pained look didn't faze me as much as it should have at the time. I was angry at myself more than anything, but I seemed to find a way to be angry at her.

I had eventually stormed out of the room and then out of the house. That had been a few hours ago and I'd calmed down, but after telling her that I would be better off on my own, I was worried she wouldn't be there when I got back.

"Let?" I asked softly.

"Go away," she whispered.

"I'm sorry…"

She was silent for a few moments and I was afraid she wouldn't answer, but when she did she only said, "OK."

"What?" I asked in disbelief as I went over and sat on the bed.

She rolled over. "I was horrible to you before, now it's your turn I guess," she shrugged. "I guess we deal with our problems and whatever the same way."

"Let… I still shouldn't have shouted at you, I was being really horrible."

"Yeah, like I was with you, it's fine."

"No," I shook my head. "It isn't. You know I didn't mean it but that doesn't change anything. I shouldn't have said any of what I said. You've done nothing wrong and I need you."

"How did we end up like this?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," I sighed. "But we'll be OK, I promise. It just might take a while."

She went to speak but a knock came at the door before she could. We both looked towards it and Charles stepped through. He looked a little awkward, before he focused on Letty.

"You have a phone call," he whispered.

"Oh," she said, clearly a little shocked. "Who is it from?"

"Dom."

I felt my whole world crumble around me. I had told Letty I needed her, and things were moving somewhat forward with us. But that could all change depending on the outcome of this phone call.

* * *

A/N: _Hey guys, I know the updates have been all over the place a little lately but that should be changing soon. I finish school on Thursday for two weeks and I get a new laptop for Christmas so hopefully I'll be able to update a lot more._

_R&R_


	12. A House, a Job and a Car

Letty's POV

I climbed numbly off of the bed and headed towards the door. I glanced back at Leon when I reached it but he only gave me a small smile and nodded, letting me know it was OK. It seemed like forever between that and stepping through the doorway but it was only a few seconds. I walked quietly along the hall, but the walk downstairs and into the living room where the phone was felt even longer.

Angela gave me a small smile as she handed me over the phone. I took it from her and held it to my ear. All I could hear was light breathing, there was no background noise whatsoever, telling me that Dom was on his own.

"Hello?"

"Letty," he sighed with relief. "I thought you weren't going to come to the phone."

"Yeah, sorry," I mumbled. "What did you want?"

"To talk," he whispered. "Things ended so suddenly that I figured we should talk."

"Why now?"

"Well, I knew you or Leon wouldn't have your cells and I wanted to give you some breathing time anyway," he explained. "I called Mia to check in and she told me where you were. I knew I needed to call you and sort things out."

"So you want to talk… About us?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry about what happened, I am honestly so truly sorry. I messed things up and I should have come to see you first. I promise that once I can I will come straight over to see you. I'm just getting some money together, it may take a few days but I promise you I will come when I can."

"Why would I want you to?" I wasn't being harsh just being honest.

"Because we need to work things out," he said simply.

"OK, I'm listening," I said, prompting him to go on.

"I love you," he said straight off. I couldn't deny that it did make my heart flutter slightly. It always did when Dom said it, maybe because he was the first person to say it and really mean it. "We've been together for years, we can't just end things here. We've been through worse, I'm confident that we can get through his. I need you, Let. We belong together. And I was thinking… You should take the time between now and me coming to see you to think about whether or not you want to get back together."

"I don't want to get back together," I said, having a sudden thought. "Dom, things have changed. I can't just change things yet again."

"It hasn't been that long since we broke up, how could things have changed so quickly?" I could hear in his voice that he was trying not to get annoyed with me.

"They just have," I whispered, not having the heart to tell him about Leon.

"Who is he?"

"Does it matter?" I sighed. "It's nothing serious, we're just seeing how things go."

"Put Leon on the phone," he said tightly.

I couldn't help but find it funny that he didn't even seem to consider Leon being that guy. "He's busy."

"Doing?"

"Playing with Tommy no doubt," I mumbled. "Dom, he won't tell you either. And it doesn't even matter. Things have changed and that's that. I can't just go running back to you."

"OK," he sighed. "I guess I can't help what happens. It's not like you've cheated… But I still stand by what I said. We belong together, not you and that guy, whoever he is."

"Dom…" I said uneasily. I wanted to tell him that he couldn't possibly know if he was better for me, I wanted to tell him that maybe we didn't belong together, maybe we had run our course. But in the end I just didn't have the heart to say it, especially over the phone.

"I'm coming to you, OK? Please don't go anywhere," he pleaded. "Take the time it takes for me to get you to think things over."

"I can't promise anything," I whispered.

"I know," he said quickly. "But please, try. I'll be with you in a few days."

"OK," I sighed. "I'll wait and think about things. We'll talk properly when you get here."

I hung up the phone. I hadn't realised I'd been pacing till I did, nor did I realise that I had the living room to myself. As I turned around I saw Leon stood in the doorway. He came over to me and wrapped his arms securely around me. It was strange, I was sure he had heard some of what had been said so I expected him to be the complete opposite to this.

"He's coming here in a few days," I whispered.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to listen to what he has to say, but I've already told him things have changed."

"Whoa," Leon said as he moved away from me. He raised his hands and looked absolutely mortified. "He knows… About us?"

"No," I said quickly. "He knows there's someone but he doesn't know who. He didn't even suspect you."

He nodded quickly and sighed with relief. "I wouldn't hold it against you if you wanted to go back to him."

"No, I'm not going to run back to him so easily."

Leon took my hand and quietly led me over to the couch where we sat down. I curled up against him and he wrapped his arms securely around me. It felt so much better, it was easy to forget things when I was wrapped up with Leon.

* * *

Dom showed up exactly five days later. Leon and I were so close to leaving by that point. It was way too intense being at the house. We were so used to moving about that staying here for that long took was very unsettling.

For those five days I could sense how tense Leon was, and he was acting different around me. I found myself kissing him more than I would normally or just wanting to hold his hand. Even with Dom I wasn't like that, but things were different. The only problem was if I was to do any more than that Leon would suddenly become hesitant and make up some lame excuse. I wasn't sure if it was because Dom was coming or because he figured things were about to change.

When I saw Dom Charles led him into the kitchen where Leon and I were. He looked different. He'd lost a bit of weight and his muscles weren't as defined as they used to be. He had the slow startings of a beard and a very light head of hair, telling me he hadn't shaved for a while. I glanced over to Leon who seemed to think the exact same thing: Dom looked ill. Admittedly my heart broke when I realised it.

"Hey," he smiled.

I couldn't help but smile softly back. "Hey there."

"You don't look too hot," Leon commented.

"Yeah, I think I picked something up the last couple of days." I raised an eyebrow, not believing a word he said. "Fine, so I was ill when I called you but it wasn't this bad."

"Sit," I ordered.

He did as I said and I went to get him a glass of water. Charles left us alone to go join Angela in the living room. I noticed Leon sitting awkwardly next to Dom. We had agreed not to tell Dom about us just yet, it didn't seem fair when he was trying to make amends with me, but I could tell Leon was worried he would work it out.

"So, do you know the guy she's been seeing?" I cringed and when I turned around Leon was giving me a frantic look. Dom looked between us and just shrugged. "I get it, you can't say."

"No, he can't," I whispered as I handed him the glass. "It's my thing to tell and I don't want to just yet."

Leon gave me an unsure look as I sat at the table. "Yeah, she's very secretive. I only have an idea who the guy is, but apparently she don't trust me with the truth either."

I glared at him. "It's not that I don't trust him, but I know he'd be ready to burst and tell everyone if he knew for sure."

"Someone we all know?" Dom asked curiously.

I shook my head. "But Leon knows him. He might have to think really hard, but he does know him."

Dom nodded but remained quiet. Leon and I watched him as he seemed to be deep in thought. He stayed studying his glass for a good while before he fiddled through his pockets and put a few papers on the table between him, Leon and I.

He pushed one forward. "This is a house."

I nodded. "I can see that, it's nice."

"It's for rent," he informed, before pushing another piece of paper forward. "This is a garage."

"Again, I can see that."

"They're hiring," he added before pushing the final paper of course. "This is a car."

"_That_is family car, the kind a soccer Mum has," I commented, trying not to sound too disgusted.

"Unfortunately yes," he agreed.

"What's all this got to do with anything?" Leon asked curiously.

"I went for the interview at the garage, they know the people I was staying with. I've got the job if I want it," he explained. "I have the money for the first couple of months rent plus the deposit required and that's the only car I can get hold of that won't pull too much attention to us."

"And?" I asked, not really getting the point.

"I want you to move in with me," he stated simply.

* * *

_R&R_


	13. Does He Or Doesn't He

Letty's POV

I looked at Dom in disbelieve. Did he just ask me to move in with him? I had broken up with not that long ago and he had gone and planned a life out and asked me to join in on it. I really didn't know what to say. It wasn't just the fact that I was with Leon and had that to think about now but it was because the entire thing had taken me by surprise. Dom had always been a big family guy so just the two of us living in a house together was completely not like Dom.

Seeing my hesitation Dom put the pieces of paper by and spoke up. "You have time to think about it, but not too much though. And of course, there's extra bedrooms so we wouldn't leave Leon in the lurch."

"Excuse me?" Leon choked out.

"There's room for you too," Dom explained. "There always will be for family so naturally what's mine is yours."

Leon and I both seemed to choke on Dom's words. We of course knew another example that could be related to the saying "what's mine is yours." It made it that much harder to even seem like I wanted to consider it.

"She'll think about it of course," Leon suddenly said.

I looked at him in disbelief but nodded. "Yeah, I'll think about it, but I can't promise anything."

"No of course," Dom agreed. "I spoke to Charles and he said it's OK for me to stay here for a while."

"Oh," I said awkwardly. "Great…"

Leon and I quietly got up from the table and led Dom outside. As we got there we were greeted with Charles who offered to show Dom to his room.

When we got to the top of the stairs Charles said goodnight, we were going to wait till Dom was led to the other free room but they didn't move. So Leon and I awkwardly walked over to the room we shared. The look on Dom's face was questioning. The main one no doubt wondering why we were going into the same room.

I tried to ignore it as I stepped into the room behind Leon. I quietly shut the door as he sat on the bed and fell back onto it. He let out a long deep groan and hit the bed with his fist. Feeling a little unsure I quietly went over to him.

Leon's POV

"Leon," I heard her whisper softly.

My eyes opened and I looked up at her. She was stood at the end of the bed watching me. I could see in her eyes that she wasn't sure what to do. Shaking my head I sat up and pulled her down to sit beside me.

"Yeah?"

"What happens now?"

"Does what he offered change anything?"

"No." I looked at her and I believed it.

"Good, then we have to think, do we lie about us or tell him?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "I don't think we should just come out with it though. It's not really something we can just blurt out at any given time."

I thought about it for a moment. Admittedly I wanted to tell everyone we knew but she was right. It was complicated and I knew she was right. "Yeah, OK, we'll leave it for now and tell him when the time is right."

"I think we should move on soon," she decided. "When Dom goes to his new place we'll move on to, find somewhere else. We can't stay here with them forever."

"We should decide then if we want to go or not," I compromised. "It's great here and it's the happiest we've been since the heist."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Let's think about it some more in the morning."

She pushed herself up from the bed and I watched for a moment as she changed into something more casual to wear to bed. As she was finishing off I moved to change myself. When I turned back around she was climbing into bed.

I climbed in slowly beside her and wrapped the covers around us. She shuffled closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her. I could feel her breathing on my chest and it relaxed me somewhat.

* * *

Letty's POV

I woke and patted the space around me. I frowned when I came up empty. My eyes opened and as they adjusted I found that Leon was nowhere in sight. Groaning, I rolled out of bed and stumbled over to my bag to pull out some clean clothes.

Once I was dressed there was a knock at the bedroom door. Running my fingers through my hair quickly I headed over and opened it up. My eyes grew wide as I was greeted with Dom. He gave me a small smile and I moved away to let him in.

"So," he started as he sat down on the end of the bed. "What's the sleeping arrangements?"

I didn't know what to say and it scared me to hell to think about how the outcome of this might go. "He sleeps on the floor, I sleep on the bed." He glanced at the floor and I knew he didn't believe me. "Two of the pillows on the bed are his and there's some blankets in the wardrobe that he uses."

"Why are you even sleeping in the same room?"

I let out a sigh. "We've been sharing motel rooms since the heist, it feels weird being in separate rooms."

He frowned. "I'm sorry, Let. I've been so selfish."

"It's fine," I whispered.

"Is it?" He asked quietly.

"For now, yes," I nodded. "Now can let's go downstairs for some breakfast."

We both got up from the bed at the same time. As we walked towards the door we put the same foot forward each time. I smiled at how in sync we still seemed to be. When I caught his smile I knew he thought the same thing.

When we got downstairs I automatically took my space between Tommy and Leon. Charles was at the head of the table and Dom sat on the other side next to Angela. I quietly took what food I wanted from the middle of the table and quietly ate.

"Can we go to the park today?" Tommy asked me suddenly.

"Oh, if it's OK with your Mum and Dad."

He looked hopefully at his parents who both nodded. "Of course you can," Angela smiled.

"And Leon can come too?" he asked excitedly.

I looked at Leon who nodded. "Sure, kid. Anything you want."

I gave Tommy a small smile before I glanced up. Dom was watching the three of us. From the look on his face I wasn't sure what he was thinking but it was clear he was trying to work something out. My eyes darted down to my food and I ate in silence.

A couple of hours later we headed to the park and Dom ended up tagging along. He seemed to make a good impression on Tommy because he was instantly pulled over to the merry-go-round where he was made to push it while Tommy sat on it.

I sat with Leon on the swings and he gave me a small smile before he stuck his tongue out and went cross-eyed. I tried to ignore it but couldn't, so instead I laughed so loud that both Dom and Tommy looked in our direction. I pushed Leon slightly and tried not to laugh again.

"You suck," I pouted.

"You didn't have to laugh," he countered.

"When you pull a face like that yes I do!"

"What face?" he asked as he did it again.

"Stop it," I chuckled.

"Make me," he teased as he grabbed my swing and pulled me closer to him. I smiled as I turned my face away from him and bit my lip. "Afraid?"

"Leon," I warned.

"You know you want to," he whispered softly.

I finally turned to look at him. I gave him a small smile but my eyes fell on Tommy and Dom behind me. They were still on the merry-go-round but Dom didn't look happy and it was like he wasn't into it anymore. I shook my head at Leon who looked behind him and sighed.

* * *

Leon's POV

I tried my hardest to avoid being near Letty or Dom when they were both in the same room. Whenever I was near Dom I felt bad and so annoyed, and when I was with Letty I felt sad that I couldn't express exactly how I felt.

When we got back from the park it was clear that something wasn't right with Dom. His mood, however, seemed to change when we went back out for some shopping and got wind of a local street race meet. After dropping the shopping off we got changed and he, Letty and I headed out.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is crazy?" I hissed.

"No," Letty agreed. "But this is what we do and we're going to need the money sooner or later."

"I choose later," I groaned. "When Dom has moved on and we can celebrate afterwards and do stuff together with the money just like I want to do now."

"We can't," she reasoned.

I followed her gaze and it settled on Dom. "Yeah, figures."

She reached out but I waved her hand away and turned on my heel to head off into the crowd. I smiled at the girls who swarmed me and tried to get my attention.

* * *

_R&R_


	14. My Girl

Letty's POV

Naturally at the races Dom won, and I managed to win my own one to. When I did Dom pulled me over to him and he quickly pecked my cheek in congratulations. It completely took me off guard. Normally if either of us won a race he would lift we into the end and once I was lowered he would kiss me fiercely. It seemed he was taking the fact that we were over reasonably well, although he would be doing it to get me on side.

I gave him a small smile as we turned to get ready to watch Leon's race. It was risky the three of us racing. Dom's car was the only one we had that would stand a chance, however the three of us racing the same car was a risk. Dom managed to pull it off with ease and I only just won. My fingers were crossed that Leon had the same luck.

But just as he reached the car door there was trouble. A guy from the crowd came closer. The way the crowd looked at him was the same way the crowds looked at Dom back in LA. This guy was clearly the king of these streets. Leon seemed to notice the same thing because he locked the car up and jogged over.

"Can we help you?" Dom asked.

"These are my streets," he threatened. "You need permission to race here."

"Well no one else seemed to complain when I put my wager down," Dom shrugged. "I take it the me winning part was the real issue."

"Yeah, it's all an issue, now hand back the money and get off my streets."

"I won that money fair and square," Dom growled. "I'm not giving you any of it."

Before I knew it fists were flying and the two of them were wrestling. I glanced at Leon who had a big smile on his face. It was like being back in LA. Whenever someone got into a fight with Dom the guys would watch and egg them on till they knew Dom needed help. When I managed to catch Leon's eye he sighed.

"Hey break it up," he yelled as he pulled them apart. As the other guy went to punch Dom Leon spoke loudly. "Whoa whoa, wait!"

"Why should I?" the guy growled.

"What's your name?"

"Romeo," he snarled.

"OK, Romeo, we shouldn't have come here but we did win that money."

"Is that supposed to make me stop?" Romeo asked.

"But but but! We'll give you back one of the winnings," he compromised. "But only one, not the money we came with, and not the other winnings."

Romeo held out his hand and I reached out and handed him the money I had won. He counted it and seemed to look satisfied. However, just as Leon went to back away Romeo spun round and punched him.

"Next time I'll be taking all of your money and you will leaving with a lot worse than a punch to the face," he hissed.

Dom went to move forward but Romeo only smirked. My eyes fell on the guy beside Romeo whose hand was rested on a gun which sat in the waistband of his jeans. Looking around I noticed more of them had guns too. I shook Dom and he eventually noticed the same thing.

"Let's get out of here," he said cautiously.

I helped Leon and the three of us got into the car. As we were driving away I sighed with relief. It had been a close call but apparently it wasn't all over yet.

"Let, Leon," Dom said. "Get down."

I moved a dazed Leon to lie down across the back seat as I looked behind me. There were two cars following us and they were clearly racers. I shuffled and leaned over to get out of sight. Dom slouched slightly but couldn't do too much seen as he was driving.

Nothing seemed to happen for a while until one of them rammed into the back of our car. Leon and I both let out a low grunt as the force shocked us. Dom swerved slightly but managed to gain control as they rammed into us again.

This repeatedly happen until suddenly it stopped only to be replaced by gun shots. Dom swore repeatedly as he picked up the speed and tried to stay low. The gun shots were mixed with them ramming into the back of us again.

"Dom!" I yelled.

"I know, I know," he mumbled. "I think I have a plan."

"Well hurry up," I cried.

Suddenly the car jerked to the left and things went dark. It was like that for a few minutes and when we came out into the light Dom floored it. After a few more minutes he slowed and I sat up, knowing there was no more danger.

As I looked behind me I couldn't see the other cars. "What did you do?"

"I turned into a tunnel at the last minute and they flew passed it," he explain. "I switched the lights off so they wouldn't see us down the tunnel unless their lights reached us. When we got out I floored it, but I think we lost them."

I nodded in agreement. "But keep driving."

He did and almost an hour later we stopped outside of a motel room. Dom got a room and we headed inside. Leon's nose had stop bleeding but I sat him down on the closed toilet lid and gently dabbed at his face with damp tissue.

"Shit, Let," he hissed.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "But you look a state."

"You could kiss it better."

I gave him a small smile and he shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"I want to but we agreed that we need to think about it before we break it to him."

He gave me a smile that made me relax. I finished cleaning him up and guided him back into the other room. He sat down at the table and I joined him. Dom stayed sitting on the bed and ran his hands over his head.

"Everything will OK," Leon whispered. "They won't find us, they just wanted to scare us."

I glanced at him and tried to wipe the worried look off of my face. "I know."

"Or is it Dom you're worried about?"

"I'm worried about the both of you," I whispered.

"I believe you," he nodded.

I glanced at him. "Really?"

He reached out and quickly squeezed my hand before he retracted it. "Yes."

I smiled at him. As my eyes fell on Dom he watching us. It was clear that things were slowly clicking into place for him.

* * *

The ride back the next day was quiet and awkward. Dom hadn't said anything to us since we got to the motel room and it didn't seem like he was planning to. When we got back we explained things and Charles was clearly upset. However he was thankful that we didn't lead trouble back to the house.

We promised him and Angela no more trouble and when we were left alone we seemed to agree that racing was off the cards around here. Leon and I went on to discuss what had happened and how we really needed to be careful. We tried to come up with suggestions as to what we could do for money outside of racing.

* * *

Dom seemed to cheer up when we had a water fight the next day. Tommy had begged us and we decided to play along. Dom walked closer to me with one of the bigger water guns. I shook my head at him and backed away but he only grinned and sprayed me with it. I yelped as I tried to avoid the spray.

We ran around the garden. At times I managed to hide and even get him back. Eventually it shifted so that I was having a one to one fight with Leon until Tommy and I teamed up against Leon and Dom.

"Surrender!" Tommy shouted from our place behind one of the small garden walls.

"No, you surrender!" Leon yelled back.

"One," I whispered and Tommy nodded. "Two… Three!"

We both jumped up and started shooting. We both ran forward. It seemed it was going well until I ran out of water. Dom fired back but my luck seemed to rise when his ran out too. He chucked it aside and I laughed until his grin caught me.

"Dom…"

He pulled out a small water pistol and I tried to run. He grabbed me around the waist and soaked me with the pistol. When it ran out he chucked it aside. I laughed as he spun me round. It had been a while since I had done this.

But my happiness faded and confusion set in as he kissed me. I pulled away and looked at him in shock. Just as I was about to speak Leon charged, knocking Dom over and making me stumble sideways.

"Don't you dare do that!" Leon yelled.

"Tommy," I called. "Why don't you go and get us some drinks? These silly boys are going to tire themselves out."

"OK," he called back. I sighed with relief when I noted the happy tone in his voice.

"What the fuck, man?" Dom growled. "Why shouldn't I? And why the hell do you care?"

Leon pinned him down and I watched horrified as he punched Dom. "Screw you Dom!"

"Leon, stop," I begged as Dom shielded his face.

But the punches kept coming until Dom cried out. Leon got up and stepped away. Dom rolled about for a minute before he got to his feet. His nose was bleeding and his cheek was bruised.

"You wanna explain that?" Dom growled.

"I don't like it when people kiss _my _girl," Leon yelled.

"Your girl?" Dom asked. From his expression it was clear he suspected but didn't really believe it.

"Yes, _my _girl," he snarled. "We've been seeing how things ago. We're together and we've been trying to figure out how to tell you. I've had to put up with your advances and proposals but this is one thing too far!"

"Your girl?" Dom repeated, but by his tone I knew world war three was about to start.

* * *

A/N: _I hated the chapter I put up earlier so I updated again in the same day. I feel a little bit better about this one and I hope you guys like it…_

_R&R_


	15. Him or Me

Dom's POV

My temperature rose and the anger within me became too much to bare. I had noticed some signs, I wasn't entirely stupid but I was _trusting_. She had been my girlfriend for so long and one of my closest friends, and Leon was like a brother to me. So to actually believe that they were seeing each other was just crazy, that was why I had convinced myself while I was here that I was seeing things due to the pain it caused me not knowing who it was she was really seeing.

But Leon? Of all the people in the world this was a low blow. Anyone outside of our little family and immediate friend zone would have been more than acceptable but someone we lived with? Someone we'd grown up with? It wasn't right, it wasn't fair. They both knew how I was trying to prove my love to Letty yet they still continued on. I didn't know what hurt me more, the fact that they were together or the fact that they lied about. Honestly, it was more than likely both.

As my temperature rose higher and my blood boiled all I had was eyes for Leon. Everything was red and I couldn't even think to pay attention to Letty who was trying her hardest to calm me down. I growled at her, making her become silent before I returned my attention to Leon.

"Dom…" he said as he backed away. "Just calm down."

Suddenly he didn't seem so sure. I could still note the anger in his eyes but it was slowly being replaced by fear. I repositioned my body and stalked closer to him, all the while he was walking backwards.

"Think about Tommy!" Letty yelled.

I ignored her as I got closer. Sure this wasn't the kind of thing I wanted the kid to see but I just couldn't stop myself. Besides Mia, Letty always came first, and this involved her. Nothing in the world could stop me now.

I could faintly hear Letty run off, no doubt to make sure Tommy stayed indoors out of the way. Leon looked over in the direction of the house and I charged, knocking us both to the ground.

"Dom, stop!" he gasped.

I pinned him down, making sure to hold him in place with my knees. My left hand scrunched up the front of his top and held on while the right hand clenched into a fist. I watched him for a moment and almost walked away until the image of them together walked into my mind. I drew my fist back and flew forward, putting all the force behind it. I kept punching 'til I heard a crunch and Leon cried out in pain.

Again I almost stopped but more images came into my mind. I got up off of him, shaking my hand as I did. The knuckles were bruised and bleeding. I shook it off which allowed Leon time to roll over. As he got into his side I swung my leg back and kicked him in the stomach making him groan and roll onto his back.

I went to kick again but I felt someone jump onto my back. As their arms and legs wrapped around me I knew it was Letty. She squeezed tightly and her head pressed against the back of my neck. My leg swung forward but it missed and I fell backwards.

"Shit," I breathed as I rolled away quickly.

"Uh," Letty groaned.

I got up and looked over at her. She was lying spread out on the floor, breathing heavily. "Are you crazy?" I demanded. "I could have crushed you, by the looks of things I almost did."

"I had to stop you," she breathed. "You would have killed him."

"He deserves it," I growled.

"I think he might have already done that," Leon groaned.

"You're still talking, I don't think I did a very good job!"

I watched as he rolled around, one arm wrapped around his middle and the hand of the other cupping his face. My eyes moved to Letty as she got up.

"Will you just drop it?" she demanded. "We've done nothing wrong! We were waiting for the right time to tell you."

"As soon as it happened would have been the right time," I hissed.

"And would you have reacted any differently?"

"Yes."

She gave me a look of disbelief. "Yeah right."

"OK, so I still would have lashed out, but I wouldn't have punched him as much," I muttered.

"You didn't have to do it this time," she yelled. "You could try talking for once in your life."

"Fine, I'll ask and you answer." She gave a small nod and I took a moment to think about what to ask. "How long?"

"Not that long," she mumbled.

"How long?" I asked again.

"I don't know, just over a week ago," she whispered.

"So not long before I called here?"

She nodded. "Look there was a couple of moments before then but we weren't together. I always said no and we both agreed."

"What about when we were still together?"

Her eyes went wide in response and I knew my answer. "It was nothing," she pleaded.

"It doesn't matter what it was, it was still _something_."

"Dom, please don't be angry," she cried.

"Are you going to stay with him?" I asked.

She looked at Leon but looking back at me. "No," she whispered.

"Then I can't be anything but angry."

"Dom, please," she whispered softly. "We can sort through this."

"Me or him," I hissed. "Pick."

"I'm sorry for this," she sighed. "But he was here and you weren't, I can't just leave him alone. I choose him Dom."

That was all I needed to know. I wanted to hurt her just as much as I hurt Leon but no matter how messed up I got I would never hit a woman. I vowed that when Vince told me about his home life. It wasn't right.

So instead I stalked passed her and into the house. I was going to pack my things and leave. There was no chance in hell that I was going to stay here with them. Letty called after me and the groans from Leon had stopped, telling me the pain had subsided. A little bit too quickly for my liking.

* * *

A/N: _OK, a little bit short I know but if I had made it longer it would have dwelled into Letty or Leon's POV and I wanted it to be purely Dom POV. I'm hoping for more Dom POV but it will be a rare, I'm hoping that will make it all the much better when it does happen…_

_In terms of pairings… I am Dotty fan through and through. But I do find it interesting when they are with other people so I can't tell you if they'll get back together (you'll have to read and find out) but I can tell you that if they do get back together it won't be for a while. Sorry!_

_R&R_


	16. Which One?

Letty's POV

I had thought about going after Dom but I knew it would only make things worse. I was going to stay with Leon like I decided but it didn't make it any easier to digest. Anything could happen with the mood he was in but if I told him that or tried to stop him from leaving it would only get worse.

After he had stormed off I'd helped Leon to get him. I guided him through to the kitchen where I settled him down. Luckily for us Charles and Angela went out for a bit and it seemed that Tommy hadn't heard anything. I made sure to tell him to stay in his room after he cleaned up.

"You're crazy, you know that?" I hissed.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "It just sort of came out. He shouldn't have kissed you."

"Can we blame him?" I snapped. "We say there's this guy, a guy he never ever sees."

"You told him you were seeing someone, not my fault you didn't think it through," he muttered.

I sighed, knowing he was right. "You still shouldn't have said anything."

"Why? Because its Dom?" He snapped. "Or maybe because you still love him?"

"Of course I still love him," I mumbled. It was true. How could you stop loving someone after so long?

"And me?"

"Leon, that's different."

"Really? Tell me how," he challenged. "You love him but you chose me. If you feel like you owe me then I'd rather you just went."

"You're such an ass," I growled. "I love you like I always have but it's too soon to know if I love you like that. Why, do you love me like that?"

"Ye- No, no," he said hastily.

I tried to push pass how hastily he spoke and how he almost seemed to say yes. "Then how can you expect me to?"

"You're right," he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Then find a way to get hold of Dom and apologise," I urged. "He's too angry to be driving."

"Screw that," he snapped. "That dick broke my nose."

I finished cleaning him up and my stomach turned when I realised he was right. But that didn't change anything. Leon shouldn't have snapped like that. I know Dom overreacted but they were both in the wrong. My stomach turned again when I realised I was the real person to blame.

Just as I went to speak I heard Angela and Charles come in. I quickly got rid of the bloody rag I'd used. When they came in they eyed us and Angela gasped when she spotted Leon.

"What happened?" Charles asked suspiciously.

I looked at Leon. He had a bruised cheek, a broken nose and a busted lip. "We were having a water fight. He wasn't looking and ran into the wall. You should have heard the crunch."

"Oh that's horrible," Angela shook her head. "Did Tommy see?"

"No," I shook my head. "He went to get drinks."

"And where's Dom?" Charles asked.

"He got a call and had to leave," I explained.

"Yeah, Tommy stopped playing and we were going to as well after Dom had to leave but we needed some fun," Leon sighed. "Trust me, I wish we had stopped."

I felt bad lying to them but we had promised no trouble. It seemed the best way to go.

"Why don't I fix your nose up?" Angela asked.

"You can do that?"

She nodded. "I was a nurse, I was going through to be a doctor but then I had Tommy so I quit."

She got everything she needed. It would only be a quick fix but it would hold through till he went to the hospital. As she set to work I had to leave. I'd seen (and experienced) my fair share of broken bones but the crunching and squelching was too much to bare.

* * *

I finished packing everything back into my bag and taking my share of the money. I'd already changed and as I pulled on my leather jacket Leon walked into the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Out," I shrugged.

"With your bag packed?"

"It's just for a night or two," I sighed. "Charles knows I won't be here."

"Where are you going?"

"Just a motel," I shrugged.

"Why?"

"I need to get away."

"You're seriously still angry about what happened with Dom?" He asked, clearly in shock.

"A little," I admitted.

"Letty," he sighed. "You can't be angry at me."

"Yes I can," I snapped. "Now leave me alone."

I grabbed my bag and stormed out before he could stop me. I had considered taking the car but had decided against that. So instead I walked a while before getting a taxi, asking the driver to take me to the nearest nicest motel.

When I arrived I was a bit weary. From the outside the place looked a wreck but the inside wasn't so bad. The wallpaper was peeling slightly but the place looked clean and there was no mould.

* * *

The next day I wasted my time in the motel room watching the crappy TV set. By time dinner came I almost stayed in and ordered but I made myself go out. I even got changed into something smart/casual.

However, eating alone was a lot more depressing than I could have to imagine. Nothing really phased me but that did. It was awkward and uncomfortable, meaning I left earlier and had nothing to do.

As I was walking along, I didn't stop, even as I ended up in a run down area. Suddenly, down the street I heard cheers and the sound of engines. A smile flashed across my face as I walked closer to the scene. Cars, racers and the skanks to go with it.

"You're new."

I turned to the voice, a young guy. He was just as tall as Dom but didn't have as much muscle. His skin was tan, his head bald and his eyes dark.

"Yeah, I'm not from around here."

"Then where?"

"LA," I whispered.

"You race?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah but I had to ditch my ride."

"Cops or car trouble?"

"Bit of both," I laughed.

"Shame you can't race, I'd love to watch you."

I smiled as he stepped closer to me. "Oh really?"

He nodded, walking closer, giving me no choice but to back away. He only stopped when I was leaning against the nearest car. The way he smiled told me it was his car. Almost all male racers got like that when they had a girl pressed up against their car.

I watched him as he stepped forward once more, leaving barely an inch between us. My heart sped slightly at the situation. As he leaned down I could tell by the angle that he wasn't aiming for my lips. Instead he pressed his lips to my neck then went to whisper something in my ear.

Instead I placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back. "Not tonight."

"Which racer?" He asked, guessing I was with someone.

"He's not here."

"What's he got that I don't?" He asked, seemingly out of curiosity.

"I know what he's like, I grew up with him, he's brave, he's talented, he's an amazing racer and he's also my best friend."

"What's his name?"

"Leon," I sighed, knowing now that I was an idiot for leaving.

* * *

_R&R_


	17. Coming Home To You

Leon's POV

I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to go after Dom, that killed me. I wasn't an idiot, I knew no matter what I would come second to Dom, but I hoped that after she chose me thing would change, even just slightly. I was more than thankful when she decided to stay here and not go after him.

However, that feeling was short lived, especially when I walked into our room to see her with a packed bag. It confused me at first, I couldn't understand what she was doing but when I realised that she was leaving that confusion changed to frustration, and very quickly indeed.

The conversation that followed kept running through my mind but every time it did parts of it became blurred and forgotten. The only part that seemed to stick with crisp detail was her walking out. The way she stormed out with her bag in hand. It felt like everything was taking a step back in the wrong direction.

I slammed the door behind her after she walked through it and collapsed onto the bed. Angela had done a better job on my nose than I expected so the hospital could wait till the next day, meaning I was able to go to sleep. If I stayed awake I would probably just get angrier and take it out on someone innocent.

The next day after going to the hospital I decided to get a motel room of my own. It felt right to at least have the option of being on my own. Admittedly I was little disappointed that it didn't turn out to be the same one Letty went to. I wondered how far she had travelled, and when I saw the room I wondered if hers was nicer.

The wallpaper was peeling, the carpet obviously hadn't been cleaned for a while and there was evidence of mould around the place. I thanked the heavens that I had decided to go for a shower before the hospital, and prayed that I wouldn't be here long enough to need another too soon. I could probably go a couple of weeks without showering and I'd still be cleaner than the room I got.

Looking at the same four walls soon grew boring, especially as five o'clock crept closer. I knew it would be dark soon and with me having already eaten most of the vending machine's contents outside and the TV not working I would soon run out of things to do. This prompted me to climb off the bed and go out.

So by time six o'clock rolled by I was changed into some new clothes and I had a pile of money in my pocket. My first stop was a fast food joint almost an hour away where I ordered the biggest burger I could, the biggest cola and largest bag of fries. Normally I would be able to eat all that in a matter of twenty, thirty minutes or so but instead it took me over an hour. My mind kept wandering to Letty and even back to LA, to a time where things were a lot simpler. After I had finally managed to cram it all down I got myself another drink and walked along, leaving my car in the car park to be picked up later.

I had only walked to the end of the street and looked left when something caught my eye: a night club. The lights outside were bright and the music inside was loud. People crowded the street around it. The women barely dressed and the men with their eyes on them. It seemed to be just the place I needed right now.

Luckily for me you didn't need a ticket, only to pay entrance fees. I paid the price without making any hassle and desperately pushed my way inside. I managed to squeeze my way through the crowd and over to the bar where I ordered a Corona.

"Taking it easy tonight?"

I looked up. "For now."

"I'm Callie," she smiled as she leaned against the bar beside me.

She wasn't very tall, but definitely well built. I'd be lying if I said my eyes didn't take a wander or two. She had big blonde curls that fell just past her shoulders and admittedly very nice blue eyes. She was wearing a white crop top which meant I could see the black lacy bra she decided to wear underneath, with a tight black leather skirt. Her heels looked like they could do more damage than good but I didn't comment.

"Leon."

"I take it this isn't your day," she guessed.

I nodded. "It's not really been my week, or my month… Or longer even, I can't remember."

"What happened?"

"Stuff I can't talk about," I sighed. "But let's just say when I feel like its getting better it just gets worse."

"Well what happened this time round?" she asked, eying but my broken nose. I had avoided looking in the mirror as much as possible so I wasn't really sure how it looked, not good I bet.

"No offence, but I don't really know you…" I whispered.

"Then drink that and come dance with me," she shrugged.

I gave a small laugh before I downed my drink and set it aside. I put some money on the bar and let her guide me over to the middle of the floor. I didn't realise before how low her top was or how short her skirt was till she was right up against me. I gulped. It had been a while since I'd gone to a club and met a girl.

For a while I didn't know what to do, I was never that much of a dancer, so I let her do most of the work. It was hard to concentrate on much else with her rubbing up against me. I groaned as she turned around so her back was to me, and her hands grabbed mine to pull me closer to her. This wasn't why I was here. My intention this time round wasn't to meet a girl but to get very drunk.

"Who is she?" Callie asked after a few moments, turning around to see me.

"What do you mean?"

"Most guys would be all over me by now," she shrugged. "Either I'm not your type, which I doubt or you've got your eye on someone."

"Bit sure of yourself aren't you?"

She shook her head. "I can get a guy's attention when I wanna."

"Fine, you caught me," I sighed.

"She's not here I'm guessing."

"She walked out."

"Ah," she laughed as she kissed me quickly. "That's why you look so miserable."

"I don't," I muttered.

"You looked like a puppy who just got kicked."

I responded by leaning in and kissing her. She let out a surprised yelp. I was going to pull away after that but she pulled at my shirt to bring me in closer to her. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I gripped her hips. Just as she ran her tongue out to meet mine I pulled away, pushing her lightly in the opposite direction.

"Come on, baby," she whispered in my ear. "Don't stop."

"I have to."

"No, you don't," she said softly as she kissed my neck.

I shuddered as she slowly kissed up my neck and along my jawline. "Callie, stop."

"Why?" she asked as she pressed herself up against me.

I hissed at the contact. This wasn't right, this wasn't what I wanted. She definitely wasn't what I wanted. I pushed her away, lightly, but far enough so I could escape. I practically ran from the dance floor, getting out of there as quick as I possibly could.

When I got outside I gave a sigh of relief before making the walk back to the car. It seemed longer this way but the fresh air relaxed me. When I got to the car I stopped quickly at the motel room so I could hand back my key and grab my bag. I managed to get a refund on the second night I had paid for which was a bonus.

My only destination once I was back in the car was Charles and Angela's house in the hopes that Letty had decided to come back early, or that she would come back sooner rather than later.

* * *

When I got back I had no way of knowing if she was there or not. Seen as I had the car it meant that she had walked or taken a taxi. As for finding out from Charles, Angela or Tommy the three of them would no doubt be in bed by this point. It was late and they were never ones to stay up.

As I got out and grabbed my bag I took a deep breath before locking up. I walked up to the front door and used the key Charles had given me to unlock the door. It was dark inside and I didn't bother turning on the light as I locked up the door again.

Walking up the stairs was slow and painful. Each step was filled with excitement but I couldn't shake the worried feeling I got. I didn't want to think about the idea of her not being in the room or the idea of her not coming back at all.

I let out a breath as I opened the door and found her sitting up in bed. I frowned when I looked a little closer though. She was sat with her back against the headboard and her legs stretched out. A pillow was on her lap and her arms laid gently on it. She looked so relaxed but I noticed she was staring into space.

I dropped the bag and shut the door behind me. "Hey."

She looked up suddenly, seemingly surprised that I was there. "Oh, hey."

"Is there space for two?" I asked quietly.

She nodded and patted the space beside her. I kicked off my shoes and walked over to sit on the bed with her.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"To a motel," I laughed.

"You went out too," she commented. "I can smell it."

I pulled at my top and brought it up to my nose so I could smell it. "Oh, sorry. I went to a club."

"How was it?"

"Rubbish," I sighed. "Where'd you go?"

"Dinner and a race yesterday," she shrugged. "Travelled back today."

"Races, huh?" I asked, impressed. "How was it?"

"Rubbish," she smiled.

"I'm sorry we fought," I whispered.

"No, I'm sorry," she sighed.

"I can't expect you to just change, and I can't expect you to love me," I mumbled. "Hell, I'm not even sure I love you like that, but I know I want to be with you and I think that's a start."

"How do you know you want to be with me?"

"At the club there was this girl, and back in LA I would have dragged her from that club and taken her back to ours as soon as possible," I sighed. "But I didn't. Instead I pushed her away and came back here, came back to find you."

She smirked and I gave her a questioning look. "At the races this guy made a move on me and I pushed him away."

"And why did you come back here?" I asked, feeling more hopeful.

"For you."

I suddenly felt so much better. I was even happy for what happened with Dom. The fact that she almost went after him had led to her leaving which led to the two of us realising that we needed each other. It all made a very horrible pattern of events with a great ending.

* * *

A/N: _Hmm… Yeah… I don't know… But good news, I've written basic drafts for the next few chapters so I just need to re-read them and add to them… I'm hoping to have more updates soon but I have an exam on Wednesday so I can't promise anything but I'll try :3_

_R&R_


	18. Rethinking

Letty's POV

I wasn't sure what to think when he came back. For a while I thought he wouldn't, especially when I came back to find he wasn't here anymore. But he did. And I wasn't quite sure how to react or what to do. I ended up doing the only thing I could. Going with it. I just went along and took each turn as they came at me. No more thinking about things too much, I was going to relax.

"I was thinking," Leon said as he jumped onto the bed. It had been almost three days since he had come back. It was drawing on seven o'clock and we had decided to stay upstairs to give Angela, Charles and Tommy some family time.

"And what was that?"

"I thought we could race tonight."

I looked up from the book Angela had given me. Was he serious? It didn't exactly work out the last time for us.

"OK, I know it sounds crazy," he sighed. "But Let we have to do something, I know we haven't spent much money here but it still won't last forever. This is what we do."

"And after last time you really want to risk it?"

"Well you said you went to a race when we split up."

"For about five seconds," I sighed. "It could have been the same crowd."

"We need to do something," Leon stressed. "I will do anything else, but can you really think of anything?"

"Why are you thinking about this now?" I asked curiously.

"Do you not think it's about time we moved on?"

I thought about it for a moment. I liked it here. Of course I would never stay for good. There was Mia back in LA to think about it. And Vince would need us with the state he was apparently in. But I couldn't stop my mind from coming up with scenarios of how life could be if Leon and I stayed here.

"Yeah," I finally admitted. "Move on to where?"

"I don't think either of us is ready to go home," he mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. "So we just drive and stop when we feel like it."

"OK," I nodded. "Let's race. But if shit hits the fan I'm blaming you."

He laughed as he moved to sit beside me. He kissed my cheek and as he went to kiss me properly I pulled away slightly. He gave me a small smile to which I responded by picking up my book again.

* * *

"So far so good," he whispered to me as we sat on the hood of his car.

"I'll feel good about this when I'm sure."

"Look who it is."

I looked up. It was the guy I had met at the races when Leon and I had parted ways. I couldn't remember his name. To be honest I'm not even sure he told me.

"I don't think I caught your name," he smiled.

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing."

"Michael."

"Letty."

"And I take it that's Leon," he said nodding in his direction.

Leon raised an eyebrow in my direction. "Uh... Yeah…" I replied, uneasily.

He nodded, seemingly getting the hint that I didn't want to talk about it. "I see you brought a car, thought you had to ditch yours."

"Yeah, I did. We just picked this one up." It was true. If we were going to race we needed a decent car. We managed to sell the other one. We didn't get much but it was something. That with the money we had on us we were able to get a decent enough car off some locals. I would never admit it to anyone but I was even able to flirt my way into getting some of the digits knocked off.

"So you're racing tonight?"

"We're hoping to," Leon nodded.

"I'll see what I can do," Michael shrugged. "I want to see if you can race."

As he walked away I sighed and managed to relax a little. Leon shuffled a little closer me. I chanced a look at him. He seemed to be thinking, and I remained quiet, giving him the time to do so.

"We really need to think things through," he whispered.

"Well you checked the car, right?" he nodded. "Is it in good condition?"

"Yeah, looked like it had just been worked on," he shrugged. "Couldn't find a thing wrong. But that don't matter if we don't have the money."

"We have enough to race at least twice in the big races, but if we lose both times then we won't last long."

"OK, you race first then."

I felt my eyes grow wide. "What?"

"You're the better racer anyway, plus he wants to see you race which means you'll have to otherwise we won't get in," he explained. "If you lose we'll cut our loses, leave and be careful with the rest of the money until we can come up with another idea."

"You sure about this?"

He nodded before tilting his head towards the crowd. I looked to see Michael coming towards us. I glanced over at Leon to see a sly smile on his face.

"You're in," he nodded. "Big races too."

"Is that her or both of us?" Leon asked.

"Her for sure, depending on how good she does, you can race too."

As he walked away Leon and I went round the sides of the car. He took the bag off the backseat as I got into the front one. He handed me the money before going down to the finishing line. As he went I drove up to the starting line to get ready.

Michael came by with another guy who took the money from me. It was the same amount of racers and same odds as it would be back in LA. I closed my eyes and pretended that this was LA, it made me feel more at ease.

Feeling much better I opened my eyes to survey the other drivers. Driver number one was a male who looked roughly about the same age as me, if not older. He seemed confident enough, sat there looking straight ahead. Driver number two was another male but he was younger, barely out of high school if you asked me. He looked confident too but it was cocky and arrogant, I doubted that he was even able to race properly. The last driver (I was happy to see) was female. She seemed sure but not overly confident. If anything driver number one was my real issue.

A smile danced across my face as a skank moved forward to start the race. Typical. She even took the liberty of lifting her hands in the air, sticking her hip out and lowering them again. It was a miracle driver number two even moved forward the way he was drooling over her. But luckily for him he did and he wasn't far behind the rest of us.

I gripped the wheel tighter and rolled my head around on my neck for a moment before I focused completely on the road ahead. Driver number one, as I expected, was ahead of me. From the corners of my eyes I couldn't see anything else which gave me the impression that I was in second place.

I shifted gears.

The road seemed to stretch out for miles but I knew it wasn't as long as it seemed. I knew in a matter of minutes, probably even only seconds, I would be at that finish line. All I had to do was make sure that I reached it in first place.

I shifted gears.

Driver number one's speed seemed to stay the same. It didn't decrease but it didn't increase either which was a good sign. I floored it, trying my hardest to keep the speed I was at and not fall back any further. I wasn't sure where the other two drivers were which meant I couldn't play safe.

I shifted gears one final time.

My foot pushed the pedal to the floor again. My hands gripped the steering wheel tighter and my eyes zoned in on the finish line. Everything else blurred; the crowd, the other drivers, the buildings, everything.

My mind was in a whirl as the finish line got closer and closer. My entire body tensed and I had to remind myself to relax. I needed to win this race, and as my vision zoomed out I realised that this might work. I was almost right on top of the finishing line and I could see no cars in front me.

It all seemed crazy to me. Even as I flew over the finish line and swung the car round as the crowd swarmed. I sat in the car for what felt like ages trying to decide if I had actually just won or not. In the end I decided to get out and let the crowd tell me.

The cheers that exploded out of them as I exited the car was confirmation enough. My eyes found Leon and I barely had time to think before he was hugging me. I was lifted up into a tighter hug and he kissed my cheek. I smiled up at him, kissing him softly before I turned away to claim my prize.

* * *

Leon's POV

After the Letty's race we decided not to test our luck so I decided not to race. She did a great enough job anyhow that it seemed there would be no trouble and we were even invited to a party. My initial reasoning for the races wasn't just to get money but to also give Charles his house back for a few hours, by going to this party it meant we could give them more time.

When we got there Michael showed us around and introduced us to a few faces. Not that it mattered. Letty and I decided to stick together and not drink too much. This was different, we didn't know these people and I wasn't about to relax.

"Where are you going?" I asked Letty as she went to move away, I hadn't meant for it to sound so possessive but that was how it came out.

"I'm going to dance, seen as you're not."

I tried to speak but she walked away before I could. I kept to where I was, back against the wall, looking at the crowd in the living room. Letty pushed her way through said crowd until some guy stopped her for a dance.

Watching her dance with some guy (who really couldn't keep his hands to himself) wasn't something I really wanted to do, but I couldn't pull my eyes away from the sight. If I didn't watch then anything could happen. I completely believed in the fact that Letty could handle herself against anyone, but there was only two of us here and I wasn't about to risk the situation rising in the first place.

My blood boiled as I watched him put his hands all over her. I almost calmed down when I realised that this was probably how Dom felt when he realised I was the guy Letty as seeing. But all of that possibility of calm was thrown out of the window when he leaned down to whisper in her ear. My hand clenched into fists as he brushed his lips along her cheek, trailing them down towards her neck.

It all happened before I had time to blink. I charged towards the two of them. The crowd parted to give way to me and I crashed into the guy. We both tumbled and I looked back for only a moment to see if Letty was OK. When I was sure that she was I punched the guy before getting up.

As I turned around I gulped, if looks could kill then Letty would have succeeded. She stormed out before I could stop her and I ran after her. Ignoring the shouts from the guy and the talks from the crowd.

"Let, wait up," I called as she started to walk down the street.

"Why did you do that?" she asked angrily.

"He had his hands all over you," I complained. "And the way he dragged his lips all over you and whispered in your ear, it was the last straw."

"So you were jealous?"

"If you want to call it that, yeah."

"First Dom and now this guy," she sighed. "You can't keep doing this."

"Dom got jealous all of the time-"

"So it's my fault?" she demanded.

"No, it's not that. I'm just saying, why does it have to change for me?"

"Because Dom was in love with me, we're just…" Her words trailed off and she started to think.

"Yeah, that is different," I agreed quickly.

"Leon I thought you said you weren't sure if you liked me that way," she breathed.

"I wasn't sure if I still did," I shrugged.

"Still did?"

"I liked you ages ago, I was new to the group and I didn't realise how close you and Dom were," I sighed. "I managed to push away those feelings and I got over it, but all this, coming to Mexico, only having each other, it made me rethink."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Would it have made any difference?" I asked seriously. "You and Dom had less problems back then, you were much stronger, I wouldn't have stood a chance. Plus I wasn't really sure if what I felt was real or not."

"Did the others know?"

"No," I laughed. "They're all clueless."

"Although Mia probably worked it out," we both said.

She smiled at me and I smiled back. I could see how awkward it was for her to be standing here having this conversation with me. I hadn't meant for that to come out, I was just sick of the fact that things were different, that she didn't think I loved her as much as Dom did. Hell, I wasn't sure if I did but I knew that I could and the rate things were going I probably would.

* * *

_R&R_


	19. Leaving Comfort

Leon's POV

It had only been a couple of days since the race when things started to go bad again. Charles, Angela, Tommy, Letty and I were all sat around the table attempting to discuss whether we should order in or have something home cooked for dinner. Before we could even think to come to a conclusion there was a knock at the door.

Charles was up first and he sneakily took a peek through the curtains to see who it was. When he turned back around Letty and I knew from his expression that it couldn't be good. He weren't entirely sure how bad it could be either, but bringing any sort of trouble to his door didn't sit well with me.

"Be honest with me now," he said sternly. "When you came to Mexico it was because you were running from something, right?"

"Yeah," Letty nodded.

"Why?" I asked. "Who's out there?"

"Cops, two of them," he sighed.

I glanced who Letty who looked just as scared as I felt. "What do we do?" she whispered.

"Honey, did you lock the door to the garage?" Charles asked Angela.

"Not the side door but the big door is."

Charles grabbed some keys off the hook that hung by the entrance to the kitchen and handed me one. "I have the other. I want you to go out the backdoor and down to the garage. Go in the side door and lock it behind you, I want you to wait there."

"And if they come to check?" I asked as another knock was made.

"I'll turn on the outside lights, you should see them from the garage, if that's the case try and get out, if you can't hide until I can distract them."

"Hello," one of the cops called as he banged on the door again.

I grabbed Letty's arm and pulled her away. We got outside the backdoor just as Charles opened the front door. I pulled Letty along as we ran down towards the garage and threw ourselves through the door. I slammed it shut and locked it before we sat down away from the windows.

Every so often we would look up to see if the lights would turn on. For a while they never came on and we both jumped when the door unlocked. I sighed with relief (and it seemed Letty did too) when Charles walked through the door.

"What did they want?" Letty asked curiously.

"There have been some street races not far from here so they asked us to be careful at night and to call them if we saw anything," he explained. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Erm…" I started, failing to find the right words.

"Don't worry, I know all about the races," he chuckled.

"Did you ever…?" Letty asked.

"No, Tony and the rest of us were straight racers, but I get that things change," he shrugged. "Come back inside and we'll discuss things."

* * *

We did discuss and Charles was more than happy for us to continue staying with him. He even offered to fish around in an attempt to get us a job. However, in the end we declined. We appreciated everything and even the fact that he understood what he did but we couldn't stay there. It was pure luck that those cops were just general not specifically for us.

In the end we packed up and went back on the road, making sure to give them some money for we left, as a sort of thank you. We considered changing the car again but we figured it could be essential and worth the risk for a while. We stayed the next day for a few hours so that we could eat with them and say our goodbyes properly. By time we were finished it was night time, something I didn't mind, I found it easier to drive that way.

In fact, I didn't stop driving until the sun rose. Even then I kept driving for a couple more hours. When the sky was a little brighter I finally stopped. Letty sighed at the little motel I had found and we both got out of the car, ready to carry on again.

* * *

A/N: _I Ah, I know it's short… But good news, I'm checking the next chapter straight away so it should be up today. Yay! Two updates!_

_Also, thank you thank you thank you for your reviews! I didn't expect this story to get as many as it has. I love you all for them, and I won't say no to anyone you submit :3_

_R&R_


	20. Old Habits Die Hard

Letty's POV

We were going to go to sleep almost as soon as we got in but after the long journey and everything that had happened we only managed to get a couple of hours before we got agitated. I had woken first and nipped in the shower to freshen up.

I stood under the spray, letting it wash over me. The hot water relaxed me and I thanked the high heavens that at least the motel room had a decent temperature when it came to water. When I stepped out I wrapped the towel around me and towel dried my hair before leaving it to hang loose.

As I stepped out Leon woke and sat up, stretching slightly. I had been a little shocked when he got a room with separate beds. I figured after everything he would have just gotten the one bed, but I guess old habits die hard, especially when it comes to motel rooms.

"How is it?" he asked, tilting his head towards the bathroom door.

"It was hot when I went it," I shrugged. "Should still be but I can't make any promises."

I sat on the end of the bed and I felt it dip as he crawled closer to me. I felt the bed dip a little further as he took a seat behind me. He placed his legs either side of me and pulled me back a little so I was resting against his chest. His arms wrapped around my waist.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Sleep, but apparently that's impossible."

"I know," he chuckled. "So then what should we do instead?"

"The beach," I decided.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why?" I turned slightly to face him. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "Just wasn't expecting you to pick the beach."

"Well I choose the beach."

"I just need to shower and then we can go," he said softly as he kissed my cheek.

I stood up so he could climb off of the bed. While he went into the bathroom I dried myself off and pulled on my bikini. I fished through my bag and managed to find a t-shirt and pair of denim shorts to put over them. As I tied my hair up into a high ponytail I slipped on some sandals.

Leon came out just as I was finishing off. He pulled a pair of swim shorts up under his towel before he let it drop. He adjusted them slightly before he grabbed a plain t-shirt to pull on. As he turned around I smiled at him before my eyes darted downwards.

"I'll change," he said quickly. "I don't really need to go in the water anyway."

"It's not that obvious," I said quickly.

"You wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't," he laughed nervously.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's not your fault," he smiled.

"Then whose is it?"

"Nobody's, it's just because I haven't had sex for months, I get excited too easily the longer it's been," he mumbled before quickly adding, "that's not a hint at you or anything."

"It wouldn't be right," I whispered.

"I don't really get why," he sighed. "But I'll pretend that I do."

"I'm not ready," I finally admitted. "It's like my first time all over again. I want to make sure it's right."

I yelped as he grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. "I can wait."

I wasn't sure if he could but I didn't tell him that. Instead I just kissed him quickly and pulled away, thankful that he didn't find my confession stupid. I hadn't expected him to be so OK with it, and I knew that I wouldn't regret a single thing when it came to Leon. As he put his own shoes on I packed a couple of towels into the spare bag and picked up the key to the room.

* * *

The beach seemed to be the perfect choice. Like the races it felt like we were back in LA in a good way, like we were meant to be there. It was relaxing and the beach only seemed to come with good memories.

It was awkward at first until we decided to go into the water. I had managed to convince Leon to keep the shorts on, the thought of being seen outside made the problem go away. I had almost laughed as his colour when down and so did _he_.

In the water Leon and I swam around each other for a bit, keeping our distance at first. Eventually he ventured closer to me, scaring me in the process. He caught me by wrapping his arms around my waist, making it impossible for me to get away.

I turned and he kissed me before I could say anything. I relaxed against him and his arms tightened around me. My eyes opened slightly to find his closed and a small smile appeared on his lips. I smiled back before he pulled away.

We swam around a little more, glancing at each other every so often. Every now and again I could feel Leon's hand gently skim my thigh or rest on my lower back whenever we passed by each other. At first it scared me but once I got used to it it became a relaxing gesture.

After we climbed out of the water he dried off a little before we went for a walk along the sand to dry off properly. We stopped along the way and got an ice-cream to which Leon refused to let me pay.

It was nice, the whole day was nice. It was like before everything went bad. I felt comfortable with Leon, and we felt right. I knew we wouldn't be perfect, we couldn't. It wasn't that right but it was right enough that I didn't regret the decision to stay with him.

* * *

"Let, I have a suggestion," Leon started. We were in a restaurant we had found on our walk earlier in the day. We had changed, relaxed for a few hours (managing to get some more sleep) before we got ready and came back to said restaurant to get dinner.

"And this suggestion is?" I asked curiously as I set my fork down.

"I was thinking about LA," he said uneasily. "And how we should go back soon…"

"You're right," I shrugged as I picked up my fork again and went back to eating my pasta. He _was_right. Going back to LA seemed to be the next reasonable choice. We had to go back at some point, at least for Mia, and now that things seemed good we might as well do it now otherwise we never would.

"Seriously?" he asked, a little shocked. "Because I was thinking this Saturday?"

"Saturday sounds good, or Sunday, it might be less busy."

"Are you feeling good?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I just think if we don't go back soon we never will."

"Would that be so bad?"

"While Mia is on her own, yes, it would be."

He nodded and we both went back to eating. I could feel his eyes on me and I knew he was trying to work some things out. I couldn't blame him. I hadn't really mentioned going back to LA and now all of a sudden I was all of it. I'd be a little questioning too if I were him.

* * *

Doms' POV

As I rolled out from under the car I thought about my options. This job I had managed to swing was good and the apartment I had gotten instead of the house was even better but could I really stay here? LA was always my home and although I'd rather die than go back inside I wondered if I could really be apart from LA for so long. Everything I knew was back there, or at least it used to be.

My mind lingered on Jesse for a moment before I shook the painful memory from my mind. Vince popped up next. The idea of him broken and depressed had the power of killing me there and then. It seemed impossible but then I had been one of the few to see Vince in his worst state, could his current situation be any worse? Then my mind lingered on Mia, my main purpose for wanting to go back. I thought I always considered her but looking at everything I realised that I hadn't. If I did then she wouldn't be on her own without a family.

My last thought was Leon and Letty, that thought put me off going back. What if they were there? Could I really ever come to terms with them? I didn't believe that it would last but would I really take that risk?

I hit the car I was working on angrily and sighed. LA definitely wasn't an option but I had to do something. I needed to work out a way to help Mia and to make sure she was safe. Once that was done I could relax and maybe settle.

* * *

_R&R_


	21. Cherry Blossom Tree

A/N: _hey guys, I skipped over the travelling back to LA because I found it hard to right anything during the journey. Anything I did right was short and pointless so I skipped straight to them arriving back to LA. Yeah, also, I was little upset around about the time I wrote this chapter so I'm sorry, it's not happy for the entire chapter. _

* * *

Leon's POV

It had been Letty's choice to just go to LA and not tell Mia. I said that she would probably be excited and get the place ready, but Letty said that she would probably tell us to stay as it would be the safer choice. Honestly, I think Letty was just afraid that Mia would reject us. I couldn't blame her, I had the exact same thought.

When we arrived we parked up on the road and exited the car. The two of us walked up to the house together, bags in hand. Letty knocked and we both held our breath. I could hear Mia walking through and then fiddling with the key. When the door finally opened she squeaked and launched herself at Letty.

"Shit," Letty gasped, letting out the breath she had held in.

"What are you doing here?" Mia asked excitedly.

Letty dropped her bag to hug Mia back properly. "Thought we'd surprise you."

"You're both crazy," she hissed as she pulled away. "Things couldn't have been that bad that you'd come back to this."

"It was brilliant," I admitted.

"But we came back for you," Letty said happily. "Well, you were the main reason."

"And the others?" she asked curiously.

"It's our home," I shrugged. "We had to come back at some point."

Mia nodded, seemingly understanding before she pulled us both inside. Letty scooped down to her bag quickly and I managed to kick the door shut behind us.

Letty and I both seemed to stop at the same time. Looking around the place was exactly the same as the day we left. The pictures were still up, the playstation was still in front of the TV and the everything was the same colour. Looking into the kitchen I realised that hadn't changed either and I doubted that any of the other stuff had too.

"All of your stuff is still down in the basement," Mia explained. "And all the rooms are the same upstairs, but if you want to move up to one of them that's fine. We still have the spare room."

"Why didn't you change anything?" Letty asked as she walked around the room.

"I couldn't," she smiled. "It's our home."

"And Jess…" I trailed off not being able to finish.

"His room is the same," Mia smiled sadly. "I didn't change a thing."

"Do you mind if I go down there?" I choked out.

She shook her head. "I'll make something to eat while you guys sort yourself out."

Letty gave me a small smile as Mia went into the kitchen. I dropped my bag by the stairs and headed on down to the basement. I stopped on each step, each time telling myself that this was a stupid idea and that I was going to regret this. Could I really handle going into his room after everything?

I was thankful that my room was first. I pushed open the door to distract myself. Mia was right, it was the exact same. The covers were still messy from when I had kicked them off the day shit went down. From the fresh smell I could tell she had cleaned the room though. I smiled at that, trust Mia to come down to the basement and clean what's down there.

I checked out some of my things before I finally left and moved on to the next door. It felt like I was stood there a long time before I finally gathered up the courage to push the door open. My breath caught at the sight of the room, it had been a long time since I had been in here and not a single thing had changed.

My eyes scanned the room slowly, noting every detail. The floor could hardly be seen under all the piles of clothes, CDs and car magazines. I would have laughed about how he only had car magazines but he'd made up for that with all the posters of half naked women. You wouldn't really think that Jess was as into women as the rest of us but this completely proved that thought wrong.

His bed was as messed up as mine's was. I wondered why Mia hadn't fixed them. Maybe she didn't want to stay down here a second longer than she had to, or maybe if the beds were messed up it would feel like she's wasn't the only person left. If I was her I would have done the latter. I noticed that his favourite mug was down here too. Nobody was allowed to use it except him. There was nothing particularly special about it but he was adamant that he had to have his morning coffee in it

I moved over and sat down on the bed. I reached out and opened up the chest of drawers that were across from me. I gently pulled it open and fiddled through them. I took out one of the tops and held it up. Was he really that small? I chucked the top back in and slammed the drawer shut. I kicked the chest for good measure too.

"What's all the racket about?"

I glanced over at the door to see Letty and Mia. "Nothing," I mumbled.

Both of them came to sit either side of me. "It's OK," Letty whispered softly.

"I'm forgetting him, Let," I admitted.

"It'll come back to you," she assured. "Trust me, it never goes away, even when you think it has."

"Why did you keep his room this way?" I asked Mia curiously.

"I couldn't change it," she shrugged. "Any of your rooms in fact. Vince and Dom's rooms are still the same as well. It didn't seem right."

"Where is he?" I asked, glancing at the picture of the team that Jesse had in his room.

"Vince?" she asked nervously. "Or Jess?"

"Both," I whispered.

"Vince doesn't want visitors so he doesn't matter," she sighed sadly. "But Jess is at the local cem- He's with my Dad and Mom."

Both Letty and I looked at her. "How did you manage that?" Letty asked.

"There was a free plot near them," she shrugged.

"Where abouts are they?" I asked. I never went to the cemetery again. I went when Mr T died and that was it, I never had a reason after that and honestly, the place creeped me out.

"Go through the gates, take the first right, drive all the way to the end and then turn left," she instructed. "Mom and Dad are under the first cherry blossom tree on the right. Jess is on the row across from them."

"Let's eat and then we can all go," Letty suggested.

"No," I shook my head. "I need to go on my own, I'm sorry."

She just nodded. Mia got up and quietly walked towards the door. As she moved away Letty kissed my cheek softly before going over to join her. Both girls stood there as I looked around one last time.

Letty's POV

I watched him as he looked around the room. I don't know if he even realised how sad he looked, how broken. I couldn't blame him. He was handling it all surprisingly well considering how close he and Jesse were. I wouldn't be surprised if he went into a rage, or sunk back into himself.

He got up and both Mia and I stepped away from the door. I watched him sadly as he stepped through it and headed on up the stairs. Mia gave me a small smile before she walked out too. I glanced around the room myself before I quickly went after them.

* * *

_R&R_


	22. Family

Letty's POV

I was worried that Leon wouldn't come home, but a few very slow hours later he finally walked through the door. He looked exhausted. He disappeared down to the basement without a word and reappeared with clothes. He announced he was going for a shower, and while he went upstairs Mia moved to start getting dinner ready.

Not much time passed before I was up and heading towards the stairs. I headed straight up and towards the bathroom. I twisted the handle but it was locked, so instead I sat on the floor across from it. I leaned my head against the wall and waited for Leon to emerge.

When he finally did he jumped back slightly. I looked up at him and stood up slowly. He watched me carefully and I almost didn't move forward. In the end I closed my eyes and stepped forward, firmly wrapping my arms around his waist.

"What's this for?" he choked out.

"You looked like you could do with one," I explained.

"You're not wrong there," he sighed as he wrapped his arms around me.

I pulled back slightly so I could look up at him. "I'm sorry that I can't make it go away."

"You help more than you think," he smiled.

I opened my mouth to speak but there was knock on the front door. We both looked towards the stairs, listening quietly. I could hear Mia opening it up and as she did I thought for a moment that no one was there until they spoke.

"I hear two of your friends are back in town."

"So what if they are?" I tried not to laugh, Mia had always been nice to pretty much anyone, it was interesting to see the opposite of that.

"Well, I'd like to bring them in for questioning." I felt all the colour drain out of me, and Leon tensed up.

"No way," he hissed. "We've only been here a few hours."

"Maybe they saw the car out front," she shrugged. "Guessed it was one of us."

"But he said two, that's a bit specific isn't it?"

Not wanting to get Mia into more trouble I headed downstairs. Leon swore behind me, I heard him drop the dirty clothes he had been holding before he followed. When we got downstairs one of the members of the LAPD were stood at the front door, Mia refusing to let him come inside.

"It's fine, Mia," I told her.

Mia threw the cop a dirty look before she stepped aside to let him in. Leon reached the bottom of the stairs as he walked through. The smirk on the officer's face made me want to slap him but I managed to restrain myself.

"I was wondering if you two could come down to the station for some questioning," he grinned.

"And if we don't want to?" I asked.

"I'll just have to arrest you," he shrugged. "It's completely up to you."

"We'll come," Leon sighed. "Are you going to take us or can we drive ourselves?"

"I'll take you, think of it as a free ride."

Mia tried to stop him; she asked for his badge and asked for his reasoning. All the while Leon and I pulled on our shoes and grabbed a couple of jumpers to pull on.

* * *

The bastards decided to hold us for the full forty-eight hours that they were legally allowed to. They questioned us for hours at first. I didn't bother with a lawyer, I wasn't going to cough up that kind of money till I was sure that shit was really going to hit the fan. It wasn't worth it otherwise.

After it seemed that questioning wasn't going to go their way they locked me up in a cell. I could hear Leon, he must have been a few cells down. I tried to talk to him but each time we were told to shut up.

I figured his questioning was the same as mine. _Where were you on the early morning in question? Where was so and so? What were you doing the morning of if you weren't there? What were you doing the night before? Where is Dominic Toretto? Where have you been since the date in question?_

And each time they were faced with strong answers. _I was in my bed like any other normal person. As far as I'm concerned everyone was at home. Like I said I was at home asleep. I was at Race Wars then the evening party they hold. I have no idea where Dom is I haven't had contact with him since the night of Race Wars. I went on holiday for a bit, is that not allowed?_

In the end they gave up and put me in the cell. At that point that I knew they had no evidence to prove I was there, they needed me to admit that I was. I prayed it was the same situation for Leon too.

The next day they questioned us again for a while before we were thrown back in the cell again. Mia came by, I was surprised they let her in but I didn't argue. She asked if we wanted a lawyer to which apparently both of us said no to and then after that we just talked, trying to keep the conversation light.

It was the following day that we were finally released. It was an hour after we were picked up, making it just over 48 hours. I almost complained, just for kicks but in the end I just left. Mia was outside waiting for us, she flashed us a grin as we got in.

"What are you all smiles about?" I asked curiously.

"I had Hector fish around," she smiled. "I don't think the cops will be bothering you again."

"What makes you say that?" Leon asked, slight smile playing on his lips

"Apparently, from what Hector's boys heard, there's no evidence," she shrugged. "He's coming by the house to explain. He knows the details better than I do."

I glanced at Leon in the mirror once we were in the car. How could they have no evidence? Sure the truck had driven on and probably didn't stop but what about the two cars that were left there? My one flipped into the field and Dom's one had been shot out. Were they just looking in the wrong place?

* * *

Two hours after we got home Hector showed up. He was on his own and I tried to sit patiently while Mia was polite and got him a drink. I just wanted to know how on earth there wasn't any evidence.

"So Mia told you?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "But she didn't tell us how."

"Well, whose car went off the side of the road?"

"Mine," I confirmed.

"Well, by time the cops showed up Brian was gone and your car was on fire," he grinned. "The cops think that Brian did it to give you guys a chance."

"How does setting her car on fire help?" Leon asked.

"Well it means that it's hard to pull any evidence off the car, especially DNA," Hector shrugged. "And seen as you lot left in the second car, the third one was the only viable one."

"I don't understand," Leon frowned.

"Basically you drove off in one car, so that one is out of the frame you don't have to worry about it," Hector explained. "They got DNA off of Dom's car and that's how they can prove he was there. They can prove Vince was there because he went to hospital for treatment, and his DNA was in Dom's car too, but because Letty's car was burnt to a crisp there's no way to prove who was in that car."

"What if they realise that we left Race Wars with Dom and Vince?" I whispered.

"Strong alibis," he chuckled. "Mia is prepared to tell the police that you two went to see me, I needed you for something. I'd called Mia up earlier that day anyway."

"So, you're telling me that only Dom's car can be used meaning that only he and Vince can be charged?" I asked. "And if they found out we left, we have an alibi that proves we weren't with them."

Hector nodded. "That's exactly right."

"So, answer me this, who the hell do they think were in the other cars?" Leon asked.

"Well, they'll probably suspect Jesse for a bit but he wasn't even here, he'd freaked out earlier on and fled, they know that," he shrugged. "So I guess they'll look for clues as to who it could be or they'll just drop it and try to find Dom."

"How much trouble is Brian in?" Mia whispered.

"Are you seriously worrying about him?" I demanded. "He was a cop, Mi. And he didn't even have the decency to tell you!"

"I know, I know," she said quickly. "But if it was him that burnt your car then it seems like he helped us."

"Yeah, well, he could have helped us a lot sooner if he had told us about the trucks and the fact that he was a cop!"

"Come on ladies," Hector hushed. "This is good news, you're as good as free, don't fight."

"I was only curious," Mia mumbled.

"Sorry, Mi, but I don't know anything," he shrugged. "All I know is that he hasn't turned up to work, so I'm guessing he quit or something."

"Well he's going to be in some trouble too," Leon sighed.

"Don't you go feeling sorry for him too," I groaned.

"I don't," Leon defended. "But he's in just as much shit as the rest of us."

"Yeah, we'll see," I mumbled, not believing that Brian would get the same bad hand that we got dealt.

* * *

Leon's POV

It was a release to find out that there was an incredibly low chance of Letty and I being charged, it was even more of a release when it actually set in. We didn't push our luck though, and we still kept our guard up. We didn't go to the races and we never had parties, hell we didn't even go to any of the parties we were invited to. It seemed like a sure way to get in trouble, and I (along with Letty) was pretty confident that the police weren't completely done with us just yet.

As a week or so passed I could see the realisation hit Letty and Mia. Dom wouldn't be coming home and even if Vince got out he would more than likely not go home. We tried to get passed that, and I came up with the suggestion that we open the garage up again to see how things ago.

I wasn't crazy, I wasn't expecting it to work out like it used to. Sure the cops were staying off our backs for now but no doubt our old clients had either moved on or heard about our possible involvement in the hijackings. Even so we made an attempt, took a leap of faith.

The diner didn't do any better than it used to but it didn't do any worse. It was the garage that really took the hit. We opened her up, and even after a week and spreading the word (with the help of Hector) nothing happened. Going over the books I knew the only thing we could do was shut her permanently, possibly sell her if we could. Although, I wouldn't make that decision, that was something Mia should do and (if we could get a hold of him) Dom too.

"Leon," Mia said suddenly as she came into the living room. We had all come home feeling depressed about the fact that the garage really wouldn't pick up. "Go and get the barbecue out of the shed."

"Excuse me?" I asked out of confusion.

"The barbecue, it's Sunday."

"But Mi," Letty said softly. "There's only three of us."

"We're still family aren't we?" she asked. When we nodded she smiled. "Then we're having the usual Sunday barbecue."

"OK," I gave in. "I'll get it going."

Letty's POV

I watched as he got up. When Mia wasn't looking he gave me a worried look to which I returned. Mia had been dealing with this all a little too well. Maybe because she had the time to do it, not having to worry too much about dealing with anyone else except herself. But with Vince and Jesse I highly doubted she even considered herself. Leon and I were just waiting for it to explode out of her, something neither of us were looking forward to.

Nonetheless we both moved. He went out back to get the barbecue and I moved to the kitchen to help Mia. We set the meat aside on a plate for Leon to pick up when he was ready to cook it. Once that was out of the way we started on making the salad from fresh, only having to use a small bowl this time instead of the large one. After that we dished out the potato salad, crisps, breadsticks and other little side dishes.

Eventually we got the meat cooked too and the three of us were sat outside. We pulled out the small table which only sat four people and sat around it, keeping the dishes to the spare side and on a slightly smaller table nearby.

To say it was awkward was an understatement but we soon got into the flow of things. We got used to the fact that it wasn't as loud as normal or that it wasn't as busy as normal or that. However, in the end we managed to laugh a little and keep the conversation light.

When conversations dwelled on our past we made a vow, a vow that we wouldn't party or race. Even after we were sure that the cops were off our backs, we would stay away from it while we were here in LA. It was strike to the chest when I promised not to race but the fearful look on Mia's face had made me do it. It made sense though. We had to stay on the straight and narrow… For now.

_R&R_


	23. A Bit Of Intimacy

Letty's POV

"Hey, guys," Mia said suddenly. We were sat around the living room after out little barbecue. "I didn't want to ask too many questions about your time away…"

"But you want to," Leon sighed. "Go right ahead, we'll try to answer what we can."

"Did you see Dom at all?"

"Yes," I admitted. Leon glanced my way nervously.

"Why didn't he stay with you guys?" she asked quietly. "Or you with him?"

"Mi, he's not my boyfriend anymore," I sighed. "It was weird being around him."

"He erm… He called," Mia admitted. "Said he was planning to get a job and somewhere to stay for good. He mentioned you…"

I gulped. Was this before or after Dom found out about us? "What did he say about me?"

"That you got a boyfriend," she whispered. "Is that true?"

I nodded, I didn't want to go and call Dom a liar. "Did he say anything else?"

"That he doesn't like the guy," she sighed. "Who is it?"

"No one, Mia," I sighed.

"Tell me," she complained. "How do you even know him? Why didn't he come here with you guys?"

"I don't even remember how I know him," I lied. "And he couldn't make it."

"You and Dom are keeping something from me," she frowned. "I could hear it in his voice and I can see when you're lying. Why won't you just tell me?"

"I will," I promised. "Just not now, it's not the right time."

She didn't look like she wanted to drop it and Leon looked mortified. The amount of times in the last few days or so that we had been caught is unbelievable. I was more shocked that the fact that she hadn't worked it out. She always seemed to pick on things, but I guess with Leon and I she's not really looking for anything.

We managed to distract her by putting a DVD on. Then when it was over we put another on, and as Mia grew bored we started the conversations so we could control what we talked about. We talked about things from when we were kids, when we were still in school. Leon even told us some things about himself from before when he met us.

I found out that he moved around a lot with his family, and that was how he learned to love driving at night. I found out that his parents fostered for a while when he was younger and like the Toretto's they had traditional things that they did every single week.

Finding out more about Leon was interesting. It made me realise that we never really asked him when we were all together. He was always so quiet and in the background. It made me sad to think about it. He and Jesse had shown up at the same time but we knew near enough everything about Jesse, hardly anything about Leon.

By time he finished talking and the conversation shifted to other things I made an excuse to leave. Neither of them seemed to mind or argue as I slipped away upstairs to my room to lie down like I told them. But when I spread out on the bed I didn't sleep, I only stared up at the ceiling.

Leon's POV

I'd moved my stuff up to the spare room earlier that day. I had tried staying in the basement and at first it was nice but it only got worse and worse. That made it easier for me to excuse myself upstairs.

When I got upstairs I knocked quietly on Letty's door and when she didn't answer I pushed it open slightly. She was lying there on the bed looking up at the ceiling. She wasn't asleep but she didn't look like she was going to move any time soon.

I walked over to the bed and moved onto it, hovering over her. For a moment I thought she wasn't going to look at me but then she did. A small sad smile spread across her face. I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Why so sad?" I mumbled against her lips.

"Just realised how shit we treated you," she sighed.

I pulled back so I could see her properly. "When did you treat me like that?"

"All the time," she whispered. "I realised downstairs that I know nothing about you, or the old you. That when we were all together I never bothered, you were just there. Seriously, ask me anything you want about yourself and I wouldn't know."

"Well-"

"And nothing about what you just said downstairs," she mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and gently kissed her neck. "My favourite colour is red, I like it better with black. Although because of my old car people think it's yellow."

I kissed her neck again.

"Running is my favourite way to let off steam if I don't fancy going out or I can't race."

I kissed slightly further up.

"LA is the place I've stayed in for the longest."

I kissed gently on that one spot near her ear, her head rolling back slightly.

"I'm a dog person, but cats don't bother me."

I nibbled slightly.

"Action movies are my favourite, but a good comedy can sometimes win."

I sucked gently on the same spot, leaving a faint mark.

"My-"

"Shut up," she mumbled as she pulled my lips up to hers.

I chuckled against them at the urgency. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in closer. I welcomed the new found force, not caring where it was coming from. I ran my hands up her sides as she rolled her tongue out to meet mine.

Suddenly she was tugging at my shirt. I moved back to pull it up over my head and threw it across the room. As I did she lifted herself up slightly to pull her own top off. As soon as it was gone my lips were on her again, gently trailing down her neck towards her chest. I felt her nail gently scratch at my back as I carried on down.

I was almost there when she struggled away from me. I was scared she'd stop but before I knew it she was wriggling out of her jeans. I moved off of her to help gently pull them off, pulling her socks with them. I kissed her, running my tongue along her lip as we helped her to removed her underwear.

As my hands roamed over her and I continued to kiss her hard I felt her pull at my belt, attempting to undo it.

"Hey," I whispered against her lips as I reached down to stop her hands. "It's my turn to have some fun."

"Our turn," she corrected.

"Well, yeah if you wanna get all tech-" But the way she said it suddenly registered in my mind. Like she wasn't correcting me because we were both going to enjoy what I wanted to do with her, but because I was wrong. "What do you mean, our turn?"

"You know what I mean," she whispered.

"I thought you weren't…" I said softly.

"I wasn't," she nodded. "Things change though."

Before I could argue or think of a reason as to why this could be wrong she was pulling me down to her. As she kissed me any form of argument slipped out of my mind completely. Before I knew it all clothes were discarded and I was rubbing myself against her.

I ran my hands down her sides as she kissed me. My hands paused on her hips and I glanced up at her, asking with my eyes if she was sure. When she gave me a slight nod, I positioned myself and pushed forward.

Her hands ran up to my shoulders and as I pushed further her nails dug into me. I tried to ignore the sensation it sent through me, if I wasn't careful this would be over in a matter of seconds and definitely didn't want that. So instead I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate until I found a steady rhythm.

I felt her move suddenly and when I opened my eyes again she kissed me. I tried to hold back the moan that threatened to spill out as she bit my bottom lip and brought her hips up to meet mine. It was almost too much to take.

When she released my lip I moved my lips to that spot by her ear. I nibbled and sucked slightly, leaving a mark and causing her to let out a gasp. As I swapped between there and nibbling her ear lobe she let out a low moan, causing my hips to move fast. So fast that by time I was thrust forward I was pulling right back out again.

* * *

Letty's POV

I looked to the side as I stirred. Leon was lying on his front fast asleep. I could still see the light layer of sweat across his forehead from earlier. I gently pulled the sheets up to wrap further around me. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered exactly what happened a few hours earlier.

One of Leon's eyes opened slowly. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," I smiled.

He closed his eyes briefly before rolling onto his side and opening them again. "What are you all smiles about?"

"You know what."

"So you're not mad?" he asked quietly.

That took me off guard. What could I possibly be mad at? "Why would you even think that?"

"I don't regret what happened," he said quickly. "I just… I should have made sure you were OK with it, that you were sure, but I didn't do that."

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't," I smiled.

"Good, because I don't think I've ever felt that good," he said happily.

"That good, huh?" I grinned.

"I'd go again and again and again," he admitted. "But I just want to relax and think about it some more."

"I'm not going anywhere, we have plenty of time to do whatever you want to."

He shuffled closer to me so that my arm was against his chest. He gently laid an arm over my stomach while he propped his head up on the other one to look at me. I let my eyes close, humming quietly to myself. It had been so different which made it all the more better. It was like every touch was new to me.

"I love you."

It was barely a whisper, and I almost missed it but I was sure I was correct. He definitely said it and when I opened my eyes to look at him I was sure. He was watching me, his features soft but not joking.

"I don't expect you to say it back," he said softly. "I didn't even know I wanted to say it until now, so don't worry, I don't expect you to just say it."

"I… Are you sure?" I asked lamely.

"Hell yeah," he chuckled. "After that sex I really don't mind."

"Well, that definitely wasn't justfor the fun of it, I really wanted to."

"Oh, but it was fun," he grinned.

We lay there for a while, both smiling like idiots, huddled close together. It was nice to have him there, to be able to just relax and not rush things through. That was until Mia knocked on the door. It wasn't late, I had only come up for a nap and I wasn't even sure why Leon had come up.

We both rolled out of bed and quickly pulled onto some clothes. I quickly moved the covers up so they didn't look as messy. Leon laid across the bed on his stomach, his head near the end. I moved over and opened the door to let her in. She started talking until she spotted Leon.

"Oh, I was just going to know on your door after…"

"Yeah, I heard Letty moving around when I came up so I checked on her," he shrugged. "I wanted to see if she was OK, we must have gotten carried away with talking."

"Room for one more?" she asked in response, but from the look she gave I'm sure she suspected something.

"If he actually moves over and stops stealing the bed, then sure," I shrugged.

"What's on your mind?" Leon asked as we all took place on the bed.

"I just wish Dom would call," she sighed.

"He probably doesn't think it's safe," Leon muttered.

"Yeah, Mi," I agreed. "He probably doesn't want to get himself into trouble, or you."

"I guess so," she sighed quietly. "Do you want to talk to him if he does? Or let him know anything in case you're not here?"

"Mia, we're not getting back together," I sighed.

"Why not?" she demanded. "This boyfriend clearly isn't bothered."

I swear when she said boyfriend she looked at Leon but maybe I was just imagining things. "It was a big ask, I can't just expect him to just come home and meet the family."

"Maybe he'll fit right in."

"I know you'd like him," I mumbled. "But him being the guy that stops me from being with your brother will make you hate him."

"I'd give him a chance," she argued.

"Yeah, right," I scoffed.

"Fine, I won't," she admitted. "But only because you and Dom belong together."

"Mia," I groaned.

"Can we change the subject?" Leon asked.

"I'm serious! You've always been so good together," she groaned. "It took you so long to realise that in the first place, don't let it take as long this time."

"I feel in invisible," Leon muttered.

"And to be honest, could you really see yourself with anyone?"

Leon threw his hands up in the air. "Mia, I am with someone else," I told her.

"So you say, but I know it won't last."

My eyes were trained on Leon who was clearly getting annoyed with the choice of subject. "You don't know that."

"Then where is he?"

I could see Leon's patience wearing thin but I beat him to it. "He's right here."

She looked around. "What do you mean?"

"Do I really not seem like a threat?" Leon hissed, more to me than Mia.

I had to admit, it was true. Dom had never suspected Leon in the first place, and even after he got suspicious he pushed it aside until Leon told him. Now Mia didn't suspect him either.

"What's going on?" Mia asked, looking between us.

"Leon, is my boyfriend," I told her. "He's the guy I'm seeing."

Anyone who was scared of Dominic Toretto was wrong. No matter how big he was, no matter how loud he was and no matter how much of a reputation he had, he was a bunny rabbit compared to his little sister. And I didn't doubt that for a second as her eyes narrowed and anger set in. If this was a cartoon steam would be blowing out of her ears.

* * *

_R&R_


	24. Information Overload

Mia's POV

I glared at them, not entirely sure how to respond at first, all I knew was that I was beyond pissed at their stupidity. Letty seemed to move back a little and Leon hung his head, I wished it was in shame but I could see it was because he was afraid. And he should be. They both should be. How could they even think this was a good idea?

I moved off of the bed and grabbed the nearest object. I threw it across the room, when it smashed I could see that it was a mug. The next thing I threw was a brush from the vanity mirror, then a bottle of perfume. It didn't bother me that the latter was possibly expensive, the more expensive I imagined it to be the better I felt.

Letty seemed to move back even further and Leon looked mortified. _Good_.

"Are you two crazy?" I demanded.

"No," Leon mumbled.

"Well, you must be," I yelled. "Because this is the most stupid thing imaginable."

"It's not stupid," Letty whispered.

"Isn't it?" I inquired. "Have you even thought this through?"

"Of course we have," Leon muttered, clearly still a little annoyed.

"Well I doubt that you've done a very good job," I growled. "Because no matter how this ends up, someone is going to get hurt."

"No one has to get hurt," Letty mumbled.

"Yes they do," I argued. "At this current moment Dom is the one hurting, if you choose Dom then Leon will hurt and if you choose neither then they'll both be hurt, and possibly you too."

She opened her mouth to argue again but then closed it, clearly trying to think. I knew I'd hit a nerve, and I knew I was right. There was no way the three of them were all going to be happy, and even if they did manage to all be happy it definitely wouldn't be for a long time.

"Well it doesn't change anything," she finally said.

"Letty you can't do this," I urged. "And I'm not just saying this because I think you belong with Dom, but because you're going to rip what little family we have in half."

"No I'm not," she sighed.

"We don't want to make Dom unhappy," Leon spoke up. "That's the last thing on earth we want to do, but it's up to him to get over it and realise that we really are together."

"You know what," I sighed. "Screw both of you."

As I stormed out of the room and slammed the door I knew it was a little over the top, but could I really be blamed? Don't get me wrong, I loved that they were happy and all but it wasn't going to end good for everyone. Our little family was already small enough, it didn't need to get any smaller.

* * *

Letty's POV

Admittedly Mia didn't blow up half as much as I expected her too, but that only made me think that she wasn't done with us yet. After she stormed out I stared at the door for a long while before Leon gently pulled me towards him. I allowed him at first until everything caught up with me and I pushed him away.

It was hard to ignore the hurt look on his face but I couldn't help it. I moved away and left the room to head for the bathroom. Once inside I locked the door and sat down on the closed toilet seat. I ran my hands through my hair and tried to concentrate. She was right, someone was going to get hurt no matter what, now the bigger issue was who was I supposed to hurt?

The clock ticked on and before I knew it almost an hour passed by. Pushing myself up from the toilet I moved to the sink. I ran the water, and splashed it across my face, gritting my teeth at the cold temperature.

"Let," Leon called. "Come out."

I moved to the door and opened it. "Why?"

"Because we've done nothing wrong."

"I guess," I mumbled.

"No, guessing," he shook his head. "We have done nothing wrong, so don't even think it. We didn't do this to hurt Dom, we did this because we want to be together. Dom just needs to realise that."

"I was supposed to be his forever," I sighed.

I noticed the pain flash across his face but it was gone before I could be sure. "Yeah, sure, I get that I guess, but you're not his now."

"I know," I agreed.

"Then don't do this to yourself."

I pushed passed him and made my way downstairs. I had to speak to Mia, to make her understand that I didn't just walk into this, I thought about what I was doing before anything even happened.

When I got downstairs she was sat at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee in her hands. I quietly sat at the table with her while Leon stayed in the doorway. She didn't look at me for a long while and when she did I could see that she was still angry.

"I'm sorry, Mi," I said softly.

"I'm not going to ask you two to break up," she sighed.

"You're not?" I asked, surprised.

"No," she shook her head. "You're clearly happy, but this doesn't mean that I don't think you're wrong anymore, because you are."

"I didn't do this to hurt anyone," I told her. "And I really thought about it before hand."

She nodded. "Not clearly enough for my liking."

"Please try to be OK with this," I pleaded. "We need to stick together here."

"And what about Dom?" she demanded.

"Dom too, if he wants too."

"Of course he won't want to," she growled. "Not with you two all loved up, if you can even call it that."

I sighed, knowing that getting her to fully accept our decision was a waste of time. It was horrible to think that Mia wasn't completely happy with us anymore. As my eyes moved to Leon to see if he was OK another thought struck me, we were technically official now. The family knew (apart from Vince, who as long as he refused to see us wouldn't know) so surely that was it, no more hiding and no more pretending that there was nothing going on.

Leon gave me a small smile when I finally locked eyes with him. There was a hint of worry there but other than that he seemed the most relaxed. Lucky for him. I guess he just believed that Mia wouldn't stay angry. It made sense, she never did.

"As long as you two don't flaunt around your new relationship in front of me," she sighed. "I'll try to be as civil as I can."

I nodded. "So, a change in subject?"

She nodded slightly and it was Leon who spoke. "Mi, we need to think about the possibility of closing the garage for good. With this clean life we're living now there's no way we'll be able to regain the money lost in order to save it."

"Why is it my choice?" she asked sadly.

"It's yours," he explained. "And Dom's. You two should make the decision."

"Well unless Dom calls me we can't get his input," she sighed. "We'll give it a couple of months or so, if he doesn't call then I'll make the choice."

We both gave a slight nod as we lapsed into silence again.

* * *

Leon seemed to realise how much Mia's anger had shaken me, so he made some calls and the next night he took me out on a date. He didn't say too much about it, and when we told Mia we kept it straight to the point so as not to flaunt it like she requested.

Mia's response was very unlike her, she hadn't jumped around all excited at the prospect of me going on a date, and she didn't even offer to help me get ready or to do my hair and make-up. She really wasn't going to get involved in this and I felt sad to think that my best friend really didn't want to be part of this point in my life.

I tried my best to not think about, things couldn't be like this forever, could they? So instead I got myself ready, and did my own hair and make-up. I ended up picking out a blue strappless dress that I knew Mia would like, and even some heels she had made me buy to go with it.

Once I was dressed I met Leon outside at the car. I would have to get my own one at some point, I felt bad having to share one, always taking it or having to ask him to drive me places. I knew he didn't mind but it didn't make me feel any better and I didn't need any more things to make feel bad.

He really did keep it simple, because when we arrived it was at a very small place. In no way did it look cheap, but it was cosy looking, it reminded me a lot of _Cha Cha Cha_. I was glad he didn't choose there. It was a regular in the team for dates but Dom had taken me there so much that it would have been odd, but this place was new and it fitted perfectly.

I was surprised but oddly thrilled as Leon held his arm so I could hook mine around it. He guided us inside and then over to the table we had reserved. When we went to sit down he pulled my chair out for me, I almost snapped at him and told him I could do it myself but I kept my mouth shut. It was only different, something I could easily get used to.

* * *

Mia's POV

The mood I'd been in since I heard about their date hadn't improved and they'd been gone for almost an hour already. It was nice to see them both happy after everything but just when I felt like I could be happy about it all I thought of Dom all alone out there, and even Vince stuck in that place.

My mind always lingered on Vince. I knew he had a prison sentence heading his way but with his injuries he had been placed in the hospital. Seen as I hadn't seen him since he first was put in I had no idea where he was. He could be in the prison already for all I knew. Although, with how depressed he seemed I wondered if they would send him to the prison at all.

I jumped as the phone rang suddenly, I rushed over to it and quickly picked it up. "Hmm, hello?"

"You don't sound so cheerful."

I almost squealed as Dom's voice came from the other side. "Hi!" I said with a little more excitement.

"That's better."

"I know," I sighed.

"Know what?"

"Letty and Leon."

He was silent for a moment and knowing Dom he would be holding his breath. "Oh."

"I didn't take it very well," I mumbled.

"Must run in the family," he chuckled.

I smiled a little at that. "Why did you call?"

"I needed to sort some things out but I couldn't come back to LA."

"I figured," I replied sadly.

"Smiles," he reminded me. "But I need you to help me with some things."

"Anything I can do."

"First, how is the garage doing?"

"About that… I had to close it while you were all gone but we tried opening it and… It's not good Dom. It looks like we're gonna have to try and sell," I mumbled. "But if you want I can keep trying, see if things pick up."

"Keep her open for another month or two, if things don't even start looking good by the end of that then they never will so… Just sell her," he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Dom."

"Not your fault, it's my fault for leaving you alone."

"I was fine," I assured. "Just wish I knew more about cars so I could've kept her up. Hector offered but he was busy enough, I just felt bad taking up more of his time."

"No, you made the right choice. And the diner?"

"Not better, not worse which I guess is good."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Keep it for now, if things get as bad as the garage then you might need to sell that too. I'll let you make that choice though."

"What else do you need to know?"

"Do you have enough money?"

"I'm surviving," I admitted. "Hector has been helping out here and there, I'm going to try and get a better job though, you know how shitty the diner is when it comes to getting a good wage."

"Mia… This might be the last time I get to speak to you for a long time," he finally said. "I'm sorry but it's too dangerous for me to come back to LA and I can't have you coming out here. I guess… I guess I want to make sure everything is OK before I say goodbye for good."

"For good?"

"I'll call you when I can, but for all I know that won't be for months."

"_Months_?" I shrieked. "Is this because of _them_?"

"No," he sighed. "I wished that was the only reason but to be honest even if they weren't together it would still be stupid of me to come back."

"Yeah, I guess," I mumbled. "But can't you keep in contact?"

"I can't… I'm sorry, Mi."

"Then stay on the line a little longer this time?" I asked hopefully. "Please."

* * *

Leon's POV

When we got back Mia was curled up on the armchair hugging a pillow. The TV was off and she had clearly been crying. I bit my lip as Letty moved over to her. As she knelt down the younger girl looked at her.

"Mi, what happened?" she asked softly.

"Dom called."

"What did he say?" I asked.

"That it could be months before he calls again and he won't be coming back to LA."

"I'm sorry, Mi," Letty said softly.

She nodded. "I knew he couldn't come home but I… I figured that wouldn't be it."

"I know," Letty whispered.

"I want him back, Let," she said sadly.

"Believe it or not, so do I," Letty told her. "Going out or not, he's still my family."

"Mine too," I added.

"I don't know what to do," Mia sighed.

"I want to help but…"

"You don't know how," she finished, smiling slightly at Letty. "Yeah, I understand."

"Did he say anything else, Mi?" I asked her.

"That we can close the garage if business doesn't start to pick up in about two months," she explained. "What happens to the diner is my choice but I can close it if it gets as bad as the garage. He said that he's going to try and find somewhere more permanent but I just… I don't know what's going to happen now."

"Hey," Letty told her. "He's alive. That's all that matters."

"But he's alone."

"Knowing Dom he'll never be alone," she assured the younger girl.

Mia gave a small smile. "Yeah, you're right."

"We brought back some leftovers, wanna share them?" I asked.

Mia responded by getting up and getting some plates and three glasses of juice. We sat back on the couch, put on an old crappy movie and relaxed. By the look on the girls faces and how I felt I knew that things wouldn't be a hundred percent for a very long time. Neither of them (and admittedly me too) would ever get over the fact that Dom was never coming home and that we'd hardly hear from him.

* * *

A/N:_ OK, so major oops here. I completely didn't even realise that the next chapter is the last one. I thought I had two or three more but nope, the next one is the last I guess I always planned this as a trilogy but in my mind it was like one big story so I expected it to be much longer... Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and the last one when I post it (which should be soon) :)_

R&R


	25. A Curse Or a Lifeline

_Six Months Later…_

Leon's POV

Almost exactly two months after Dom's call to Mia we sold the garage. It was clear none of us wanted to do it but we had no choice. We weren't making any money so we couldn't even afford to keep her up and running. Luckily Hector managed to find a buyer who was willing to keep her on as a garage. With the kind of money he had he would be able to go without much profit for a little while until things picked up. He even said that we could get any service half price seen as it was clear that we didn't want to part with her.

We managed to keep the diner. It didn't improve but surprisingly it didn't falter meaning it would just be a nice little side business to keep us going. Mia managed to get herself a little job while Letty and I got jobs at Racer's Edge. In terms of the diner we managed to hire a bit of help. We had two students working at the weekend, and a woman in her fourties working during the week. It was never busy so it would be easy to keep things up. It also meant that we didn't have to worry about paying too much in wages.

Once we had settled all of this we decided to take a chance of seeing Vince. When we got in touch with his lawyer we discovered that he was indeed in the prison but his depression was getting worse. He was only hurting himself and not anyone else. Almost a month after our first enquiry he was moved to another hospital. Another two months later he was released and apparently deemed fit to live in society. They feared that if he was sent back inside he would relapse. We never saw him though, he disappeared without a word, we figured he lied, saying he had somewhere to go and poeople to be with. Letty and I didn't quite know how to handle it, especially with Mia. First Dom was leaving and now Vince.

Talking of Letty, we were still together by time six months passed, and Mia had warmed to the idea slightly. It took her sometime but she started to get excited about it and even snatched Letty away after many dates to get some details. It was nice to see that they had made up, with just the three of us we needed to stick together as best as we could.

However, what Letty and I didn't admit to each other was that things weren't the same. Dom admitting he was never coming back and being here in LA changed things for us. It wasn't so easy knowing how real this all was and I could feel us slipping away from each other. In fact Letty was slipping away in general.

That was until we got a phone call.

"Yes?" Mia asked as she picked up the phone.

I glanced at Letty who looked up at Mia, both of us wondering who it could be. The way Mia was being silent made us think it was important, but who could be? The only person who really called was Hector. Could it be Vince? Dom?

"Who was that?" Letty asked as Mia hung up the phone and came to sit back down.

"It was Hector," she breathed. "It's about Dom."

"What about him?" I whispered, stomach turning at the possibility of bad news.

"Hector found him."

"What?" Letty gulped.

We hadn't heard from Dom in a while. He had called just before we sold the garage but nothing since then. We were all worried so Hector kept his ear to the ground. He had contacts all over the place and he promised if any of them heard anything they would let him know and then he would tell us.

"Hector found Dom," Mia breathed. "He's still in Mexico, but he's thinking of moving to the Dominican Republic."

"Where about in Mexico?" Letty asked. I couldn't ignore how her face lit up, it made me sad but it mostly made me happy to see her so full of life again.

"Hector said he'll come over in a couple of days when he gets back into town," she explained. "He said he wants to explain everything he's heard in person in case we have questions."

Both girls lapsed into silence and I caught Letty's eye. I motioned for her to follow me and we headed upstairs. We went into our room (I had in the past months moved my stuff into her room as it was the biggest of the two) and I sat down on the bed.

"You look happy," I commented.

"Aren't you?"

"Of course I am," I sighed. "But this is the happiest I've seen you in a long time."

Her eyebrows raised together and she placed her hands on her hips. "What are you trying to say?"

I placed my hands over hers and pulled her towards me. "I didn't think I'd ever ask this, but you need to be honest with me… Given the choice would you go out there and try to find him?"

"No," she said sternly.

"If we weren't together, would you?"

She rested her hands on my shoulders and sighed. "I don't know, maybe."

"You should go after him," I sighed.

"What?" Her eyes grew wide and she took a slight step back. "Why?"

"You haven't been happy for some time, and I've tried to change that," I mumbled. "I've tried everything I can think of but one phone call about Dom and you light up. I'm not want you need… Or want anymore."

"I do still want you," she argued as she kissed me.

I smiled against her lips. "OK, maybe you do, but I'm not what you need. Honestly I don't believe he is either right now but I do know that you need to find him, to be sure, to see for yourself."

"So this is it?" she asked, her voice breaking slightly. "We're over?"

"I want you to find him and work things out for yourself," I mumbled.

She watched me closely and I knew I was being stupid. I had the woman of my dreams in my arms and I was just about to push her away. I still loved her, that wasn't it and honestly I didn't want to break up with her but I had to. I couldn't be with her knowing that she was wondering about where he was.

This way if she went after him then she could see if it helps, she could see what she really wants. I needed her to be happy more than anything and it was slowly killing me knowing that she was with me and not happy. OK, so sure, she was happy but not like she used to be before all of this or when we came back to LA, no she wasn't Letty happy. She was different and not in a good way. She needed her spark back.

"I want to stay here with you," she said sadly.

"No," I shook my head. "We both need this. It's not forever."

"And if I am happier after finding him?"

"That's your choice," I sighed. Although I secretly hoped she wouldn't choose him after this. "But I'm still going to be around for you."

"So you'll stay here?"

"No," I decided. "I might go back and visit Charles, Angela and Tommy."

She looked at me in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah, I need a bit of a holiday and they were good to us," he smiled. "I figured I'd go see them."

She nodded. "You'll keep in contact though, yeah?"

I smiled. "Of course. And if you find him you'll let me know, yeah?"

I left a couple of days later, a few hours before Hector was due to arrive. I didn't want to stick around to find out about Dom, if I knew exactly where he was then I'd go too and try to find Letty, to tell her I was wrong. I knew that I wasn't though, we needed this time apart.

The drive seemed longer now that I was making it on my own. I knew the stops would be lonely and the motel rooms would see worse than when Letty and I had shared them. The only thing that kept me positive was knowing that I was going to visit a lovely family.

Letty's POV

I hadn't expected Leon to leave so soon and it pushed me into a form of darkness that I didn't even want to think about. I tried talking to Mia but that didn't help. I tried distracting myself with chores and showering but I did it all with still a couple of hours to go until Hector arrived.

So instead I wondered to the shed, to where I knew the damaged Charger was. I pulled the old tools out and set to work on fixing what I could before I would need some sort of help. It would take a long time but I didn't mind. It would keep me distracted and this car deserved to be fixed.

I was under the hood trying to separate the parts, everything was moulded together and it was hard to tell one thing from another. Mia wandered in and she clicked her tongue as she leaned against the wall. I wiped my hands on a rag and looked up at her.

"That thing is a curse, y'know."

I rolled my eyes. This thing was not a curse, it was a lifeline and I wasn't about to let it go.

* * *

**Finished.**

* * *

A/N: _Aw, it's over :( __I'm thinking about doing the sequel but I'm going to plan out all the stories I want to do before that happens, but I already have some ideas for it so hopefully it shouldn't be too long before I get onto it._

_Also, thank you to every reader and for your reviews, favourites and follows._

_R&R _


End file.
